


How to Keep Christmas

by JaneNightwork



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Shirtlessness, Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, OT3, Rose/Poe/Finn, Secret Santa, Tropes, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneNightwork/pseuds/JaneNightwork
Summary: Rey and Ben have had feelings for each other since she began teaching at Chandrila Elementary School earlier that year, but neither knows their affection is mutual. Rey plans to use the the Christmas season––her favorite time of year––as an excuse to spend more time with Ben, and to find a way to tell him how she feels. But can she convince the Grinch-ish Ben to enjoy Christmas with her? Equally important: will her friends Finn, Poe, and Rose be able to stop themselves from matchmaking and meddling and general mischief?





	1. One: Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to share this bit of Christmas fluff with you! Please expect hijinks, mutual pining, tropes galore, and an absolutely guaranteed over the top happy ending. My hope is to keep each part of the story short: between 250-500 words, so that it’s like a little chocolate from an advent box that you get to open each day. I should also note that I _hope_ to post each day, but it’s the busiest time of the year so some days may get grouped together.

Rey sat down to lunch with her friends in the teacher’s lounge, humming a Christmas song under her breath. Finn, Poe, and Rose were already there, but Ben hadn’t shown up yet. Which was strange, because he was usually the first of their group to arrive.

“Where’s Ben?” she asked. Rose gave her a knowing look, which she pointedly ignored.

“He said he forgot his lunch at home; he had to go the sandwich place to get something,” said Poe. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

Rey had high hopes for this Christmas season. She’d had a crush on Ben since she took the job as art teacher at Chandrila Elementary earlier that year. She’d been trying to get an idea of how he felt about her for months, but he never seemed to catch on to her subtle (or even her not so subtle) hints. He was shy, intellectual, wonderfully patient with the kids, funny, and kind. She found she only liked him more the more she got to know him. And she thought he returned her feelings, too. He blushed sometimes when she complimented him, and looked at her with soft eyes when she laughed. Her friends and fellow teachers seemed to think he liked her, too: they were always teasing her about it. Therefore, she’d decided that the time for tentative flirting and longing looks had passed. Rey was going to use the holiday as an excuse to spend more time with him. There were several Christmas parties coming up that she could ask him to go to with her, and if things went well there’d be cosy nights watching Christmas movies––or making out on the couch while ignoring Christmas movies. Both scenarios worked for her. 

The object of her thoughts walked into the teacher’s lounge, looking frazzled and irritated. Rey felt a stab of sympathy; it was annoying as hell to have to waste break time buying something to eat, and the holiday traffic meant lines were longer even in fast food places.

“I swear, if I have to hear that fucking Mariah Carey Christmas song _one more time_ I am going to scream,” he said rather viciously, sitting down with a huff.

Rey watched all of her Christmas romance fantasies go up in smoke. 

“You don’t like Christmas?” she heard herself ask in a small voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this first taste of our Christmas adventure! Please leave a comment if you'd like to, and come find me on tumblr at [JaneNightwork](http://janenightwork.tumblr.com)! I've got a list of tropes and a story arc already figured out, but I'm still open to ideas. :)


	2. Two: Christmas Curmudgeon

Ben Solo’s list of regrets was somewhat longer than the average elementary school teacher’s. (His early twenties were a black hole of mystifyingly stupid decisions; fortunately no one had to die before he got his act together.) But nothing made him feel quite as remorseful as Rey’s disappointed voice asking him if he didn’t like Christmas.

It wasn’t that he hated Mariah Carey, or Christmas music, or even Christmas in general. Sure, there were things he hated about Christmas—the ridiculous expectations, the religious zealots coming out of the woodworks, the stupid merchandise, and the way the holiday swallowed the entirety of Fall and Winter. But there were also things he liked about Christmas. He loved the lights, the trees, and the Yuletide coziness of it all. Some of the movies were good, too. 

No, his real problem that day was the song. He’d had to waste ten minutes of his precious lunch break to rush to the nearest sandwich shop, and while waiting in line he’d heard “All I Want for Christmas is You” for the third time that day. The first two times had been on his morning commute, which was only twenty minutes long. The song was fine, honestly, but it did remind him that the only person he wanted felt hopelessly out of reach. 

Ben used to eat alone in his classroom (“like a brooding weirdo,” Poe had teased him) until Rey started teaching at Chandrila Elementary and asked him if he’d like to join her and the others for lunch. He’d fallen all over himself to say yes, and ever since he’d enjoyed the opportunity to get to know her. 

Ben looked up at Rey, floundering for a way to take back what he’d said. “Um.”

Poe snorted, shaking his head. “Whatever you do, Ben, don’t tell her you hate Christmas.”

“I don’t hate—”

“Because she will launch an all-out campaign to turn you into a Christmas person,” said Finn, nodding conspiratorially. “Trust me, buddy, it’s easier to just give in.”

“I will not—Finn! You bloody liar,” Rey groused, lightly hitting Finn’s bicep. Her accent always came out more when she was flustered or upset. Ben felt a pang of affection for her so strong he had to stare at the table for a moment to recover, or else risk staring at her like a lovestruck idiot. 

“I don’t hate Christmas. I’m not Christian, so it’s not a religious holiday for me, and I hate the incessant pressure to buy useless shit. But I like the whole ‘peace on earth, compassion, and goodwill’ vibe.”

“That’s not what you said last year,” said Poe, his tone all confused innocence. Ben gave him a look.

“Some of the traditions are nice. And it makes the kids happy, so,” Ben finished lamely. He looked up and saw Rey smiling softly at him. 

“I do love seeing the kids happy. I couldn’t do Christmas when I was a kid, so I like to go all out for Hanukkah and Christmas so the kids can have it at school even if they don’t at home,” she said.

“Couldn’t do Christmas?” said Ben, confused. Rose, Finn, and Poe looked away and shifted uncomfortably. 

“Oh, um, I was in foster care back in England. My foster father always said we were too poor for Christmas.”

“Because he was a lying, abusive shit-stain who gamed the system for money and then refused to even buy you a Christmas tree,” said Finn. Ben had never heard Finn sound so enraged, and the feeling was contagious. The thought of Rey: kind, smart, gifted Rey being denied a Christmas tree as a child for no reason other than cruel selfishness made Ben’s blood turn cold. 

He made a decision: maybe Rey hadn’t always been able to celebrate Christmas the way she wanted to, but he’d see to it that she had a great holiday this year. There were several holiday parties and events coming up in their circle of friends, but he wanted to do something more. Maybe the five of them could even go up and spend part of Christmas break in his family’s cabin on Mount Alderaan. He’d been looking for a way to show Rey how he felt about her for a while anyway; what better way to do it than making her Christmas special? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day every time, so please don't be shy! You can also find me at [JaneNightwork](http://janenightwork.tumblr.com) on tumblr. <3


	3. Three: A Christmas Plot is Hatched!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for your comments and encouragement! <3 <3 <3

Finn, Poe, and Rose stayed behind as Ben and Rey went back to their classrooms. Finn looked around the room to make sure they were alone and wouldn’t be overheard, then gave the other two an all-clear nod. 

“Well that went better than expected,” said Rose. She rubbed her hands together with glee while Poe hummed, a grin teasing the corners of his mouth.

“I know! We didn’t even have to lead them into it. What do you think, Finn?”

“I think the two of you are a couple of nuts.” Finn looked at them both in turn. Rose and Poe exchanged an “oh no here he goes again” look before he inevitably rambled on. “And you’re bringing me into your nuttiness, which I did not sign up for, but which I am participating in anyway because I love you. Also yes, I think that went very well. I could practically see the wheels in Ben’s head turning. It won’t take much to point them in the right direction now.”

“What should we do, though? I was all set to come up with crazy schemes to put them together, and now it looks like they’re actually gonna manage it on their own. I had _tropes_ , guys,” Rose pouted.

“You watch too many of those Hallmark Christmas movies, babe,” said Poe.

“I only watch them to play the drinking games, but still! Fake dating, ugly Christmas sweater parties, I mean, come on! We’ve gotta be able to work in some of this stuff.”

“Rey and Kaydel are having a holiday party at their apartment, right?” Finn asked. Rose nodded. “Suggest to Rey that they make it an ugly Christmas sweater party. And Rey’s got that inter-departmental grad school party that she complains about every year. Poe, why don’t you suggest to Ben that he go as her ‘fake date?’”

“That’s brilliant, Finn!”

“Maybe we can splash cocoa on Ben’s chest so he’ll take the sweater off and make Rey swoon,” Poe speculated. He nodded and rubbed his chin.

“Excuse you,” said Finn. “Are you sitting there fantasizing about another man’s chest when your boyfriend _and_ your girlfriend are sitting right beside you?”

“No!” Poe yelped, while Rose tried to hold in her snort-laugh. 

“Mmm-hmm.”

“No, it’s just—look. I’ve known Ben since we were kids. I know how he’s built. And I know Rey likes to pretend she’s not affected by him, but if he loses that shirt it’ll be all over.” 


	4. Four: Santa's Helpers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As we go along, I'd like to give a shout-out to folks who listed prompts or featured tropes in their fics that sparked ideas for these little drabbles. To that end, I stared at these three tumblr posts ([one](http://say-hey-kid.tumblr.com/post/168689246758/tis-the-season-for-christmas-aus), [two](https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/180276954927/christmas-prompts), [three](http://nadiahilker.tumblr.com/post/133627477715/im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas-au-i-know-we)) for an hour or so while coming up with my outline. Today's bit of silliness combines tropes from post one and three.
> 
> Also, Finn/Rose/Poe as OT3 (and the three of them matchmaking) has been done in a number of fics that I loved, but my absolute favorite of all time is [Fettuccine_Alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo)'s fic [Say it With Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371419/chapters/14593351). Please, please, please do yourself a huge favor and read this amazing fic. It is wonderful.
> 
> And last but certainly not least, our lovely [Dawninthemtn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawninthemtn/pseuds/dawninthemtn) suggested Rey's ugly Christmas sweater in the comments on I believe chapter two! Everyone say thank you, and read her awesome fic [Car Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292053/chapters/35476614).

Ben met Finn and Rose in the school’s auditorium, where Poe was about to appear dressed as Santa. 

“Why are we having the Christmas extravaganza so early this year?” Ben asked Finn and Rose. “The kids aren’t gonna be able to focus on anything for the rest of the time between now and the break.”

Finn shrugged. “I heard the idea is to give them a chance to let off steam. That way they’ll hopefully be able to settle down. I doubt it, but hope springs eternal, right? Plus, Hanukkah was earlier than usual this year, and we had that party already. The kids associate Hanukkah as being near Christmas so they’re expecting it.”

Ben nodded his head in acceptance of Finn’s logic. 

“Besides: can you really say your kids aren’t already checked out?” asked Rose. 

“Oh, my kids have been checked out since the week before Halloween. They’re trying, they really are, but it’s all visions of dancing sugarplums at this point.” 

“I’m just looking forward to seeing Poe as Santa. Do you think the kids will recognize him?” Rey’s voice said behind them. Ben turned to greet her and nearly choked.

She looked as adorable as always, but her outfit was ludicrous. Atrocious. A sartorial crime. She wore a pair of slacks as usual, but over them was a sweater with a huge cartoon reindeer on it. He was pretty sure Colin Firth’s character Mark Darcy had worn something similar in _Bridget Jones’ Diary_. (He was man enough to admit he enjoyed the occasional romantic comedy.) This reindeer, though, was covered in sequins. There were Christmas lights in its antlers, and its expression could only be described as deliriously happy, or possibly deranged. Ben suspected narcotics were involved. As if the sweater wasn’t bad enough, she was also wearing a headband with reindeer antlers, which somehow lit up. Ben didn’t know whether to laugh or feel vaguely afraid. 

“Oh, you like Sparky?” she asked, humor lighting up her eyes at Ben’s horrified expression.

“Spar—” his voice failed him. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Sparky?”

“Yup! Look, it even says so right here!” She turned slightly to the side and pointed to the word “Sparky!” embroidered near the hem.

“He’s, um—”

“The ugliest thing you’ve ever seen?” she supplied helpfully. 

“Quite possibly.”

“I think so, too. I bought him for an ugly Christmas sweater party a few years ago. The kids un-ironically love him, though, so now he makes an appearance every year.”

Rose turned to see Sparky and had much the same reaction as Ben, though she was a bit more vocal about it. She gasped, squealed, and smacked an unsuspecting Finn on the chest. “Ugly! Ugly sweater! Party! So perfect!”

Finn frowned, rubbing his pectoral. “Honey, geez, calm down. Also: what?” Then he looked at Rey and nodded at her sweater. “Oh. Hey Sparky.”

“You should make your Christmas party an ugly Christmas sweater party! That monstrosity is perfect for it! Sorry, I just got a little overexcited there for a second,” said Rose. 

Rey tilted her head to the side in thought. “I’ll run it by Kaydel; I don’t think she’d mind. It’d have to be ugly sweater optional, though. People get grumpy when you try to force them to buy something to wear just for one party.”

“Do you have an ugly Christmas sweater, Ben?” Rose asked, eyes agleam. 

He did _not_ own an ugly Christmas sweater. Furthermore, he would not pretend to understand the trend of intentionally wearing something ugly. But he had vowed to make this Christmas as festive as possible for Rey’s sake. If wearing something that ought to be burned would make her happy, then so be it.

“No. But they can’t be hard to come by. And it’s all in the spirit of the season, right? Maybe I can find one my kids would like. You know, like…Sparky.”

Any further conversation was prevented by a whole auditorium’s worth of children squealing in delight at the appearance of Santa.

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, boys and girls!” Poe called out from the stage. Ben had to hand it to him: he made a great Santa Claus. He was nearly unrecognizable behind layers of pillows under the suit, plus the wig, hat, and beard. The kids’ faces, all of them staring up at Poe, looked enraptured and enchanted. 

Santa dutifully allowed each student to sit on his knee and tell him what they wanted for Christmas.When they’d all had their turns, a few of the other teachers herded them off to lunch. Poe got changed back into his regular clothes while Finn, Rey, and Ben cleaned up the auditorium.

“Hey guys!” Poe was all smiles when he reemerged from backstage. “How’d I do?”

“You know perfectly well that you did awesome. You just want to hear us say it,” Rey teased. “But since it’s true, I’ll give you the satisfaction: you did awesome.”

“Thank you, Rey. I appreciate it,” Poe laughed. Then his expression transformed into one Ben knew from childhood, and which could only be described as devilish. “By the way, do you know what the most common thing was that the kids asked Santa for?”

Before Ben could intercede and warn her not to take the bait, Rey said, “No, what?”

“They asked for Mr. Solo and Ms. Niima to get married! Isn’t that something?”

Rey’s face erupted into a fierce blush, and Ben wasn’t sure whether he was more furious with Poe for embarrassing Rey with his pot-stirring or more embarrassed on his own behalf. 

“Did they. Really.” Ben hoped his tone conveyed the sort ofconversation they were going to have later. Poe had the grace to pale a bit.

“Yeah! No, I’m serious. Really. They really said that. I didn’t bribe them or prompt them or anything. I mean, why would I do that? That’d be weird. Anyway, yeah, they really want you to get married. I guess the two of you singing that duet at the talent show last week really made an impression.”

It was a good memory. One of Ben’s favorites, in fact. She’d asked him to play piano for her at first, and then at the last minute asked him if he’d sing “I See the Light” from _Tangled_ with her. He’d been nervous, because his voice just all right, but hers was much better. She’d encouraged him, though, and it had turned out beautifully.

They’d sat side by side at the piano, Rey singing about the joy of finding her place. All of Ben’s nervousness melted away in harmonizing with her, the lyrics uncannily true to life. _“All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you.”_ He’d forgotten anyone else was there until the cheering started.

“Well, that settles it. We can’t disappoint the kids, Ben. You’ll have to marry me,” said Rey. Her cheeks were still bright with a blush but she smiled at him, tentative and hopeful. His heart squeezed so hard it hurt.

“Okay, I'll marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ran away with me a bit on the length, but I like how it turned out! I hope you did, too. Whatever you do, don't listen to "I See the Light" while thinking about Rey and Ben. (Or do: I'm not the boss of you!) Next stop: Ben acquires an ugly sweater of his own for Rey's party. 
> 
> Please feel very welcome to leave me a comment below! They make me endlessly happy. <3
> 
> If you're enjoying this fic, I'll humbly recommend my longer fic, [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391402/chapters/38367581). It features Ben and Rey being shy lovestruck idiots, with the added bonus of many, many fuzzy animals!


	5. Five: Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's tropes (ugly Christmas sweater party and _Friends_ reference broken radiator) are inspired by [this post](http://say-hey-kid.tumblr.com/post/168689246758/tis-the-season-for-christmas-aus) and [this post](http://nadiahilker.tumblr.com/post/133627477715/im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas-au-i-know-we).

With every knock on the door or ring of the doorbell, Rey’s heart leapt to her throat. Ben wasn’t late, and she knew he wouldn’t be. No, he’d be right on time, which meant he wouldn’t get there for another twenty minutes. That didn’t stop her from hoping it was him every time. 

“For God’s sake, Rey, have a drink,” said Kaydel, patting Rey on the shoulder. Kaydel was resplendent in her ugly Christmas sweater, which featured a pattern of cats in badly photoshopped Santa hats. She’d styled her hair into her usual two buns above her ears, and tied silver garland around each bun. A large pot of Christmas glögg was simmering gently on the stove. Kaydel poured a generous amount of it into a mug and thrust it into Rey’s hands.

“I can’t drink all that!” Rey yelped. “You put three bottles of alcohol in that pot, and you know my tolerance is shit.”

Kaydel smirked. “First of all, there’s more than three bottles. Second, that is exactly the point. Drink it slowly so you don’t get drunk, but drink it. By the time Ben gets here you won’t be so nervous. You’ll be nice and loosened up and able to flirt. Maybe you’ll even—” Kaydel made a show of looking around before she waggled her brows and stage whispered, “get laid.”

“You really think he—”

“Yes,” Kaydel and Rose said at the exact same time.

The glögg was fragrant, sweet, and delicious—Kaydel made it every year, and it every year it tasted better than the year before. The red wine, port, and brandy, together with the sugar, oranges, cinnamon, ginger, clove, and cardamom made it a comforting, soul-warming treat. 

It was also easy to forget how incredibly potent it was. Which was why Rey didn’t realize how much the glögg had gone to her head until she was properly tipsy. Just as she put the mug down, firmly, and with the intention of getting herself a water, there was a knock on the door. 

There stood Ben, looking shy and sweet. Just the sight of his face made Rey’s heart pound. 

“Ben!” she squealed, and practically leapt into his arms.

She realized distantly that this was a far more effusive greeting than he might have expected, but he took it in stride. He put his arms around her to keep her from falling and smiled down at her.

“Hi,” he said, laughing a bit. “I’m sorry you’re so unhappy to see me. Should I go?”

“No!” she said, playfully holding onto him tighter. When he laughed his chest rumbled, and she wanted to make him do it again while she still had an excuse to be close to him.

She looked at his sweater and blinked for a second. It was incredibly ugly—she hadn’t known he had it in him to wear something so ridiculous. It had a red background with an enormous green Grinch on the front. The head of the Grinch was an actual plushie that stood out from the chest of the sweater, not entirely unlike the creature which erupted from John Hurt’s chest in _Alien_. It was nothing to compete with Sparky, but a valiant effort nonetheless. She poked at the Grinch plushie, giggling.

“This is vile, Ben. I’m so proud of you.”

“What’d the Grinch ever do to you?” said Ben, giving her that rumble-laugh again. She fought the urge to sigh dreamily.

“Nothing. I love the Grinch. Don’t you?” she asked.

“I do love the Grinch.” He nodded mock-seriously.

“Then I appreciate your sacrifice, because this thing is _ugly_ ,” she said. She poked at the Grinch’s head again absent-mindedly.

“You could always just take it off,” said Rose, appearing in the doorway. “I’m sure no one will mind you going shirtless. You should come inside first, though. Wouldn’t want you to get cold.”

Rey turned and glared at Rose, but received only a “who, me?” look in return.

She was nervous that Ben wouldn’t enjoy the party, but he seemed to relax pretty quickly. Rey also did her best to sober up, drinking copious amounts of water and eating all the goodies people brought over. She wanted to be loose and flirty, but not drunk. Ben wouldn’t have sex with her if she was drunk, because he was a good person. She also thought he’d probably have gentlemanly reservations to letting her jump his bones before they’d gone out on a proper date, and she could live with that. Missing the chance to take him to bed solely because she was drunk, however, would be a tragedy. 

For a while everything seemed to be going well. The apartment was cozy and warm, the conversation and drinks flowed well, and––

“Wow, it’s like, fuckin’ hot in here, for _real_ ,” said Kaydel. “Rey, I swear I didn’t touch the radiator. Do you know what its deal is?”

Rey frowned. She’d grown up in a hot climate so she was always the last to feel overheated, but Kay was right; it was getting warm. She opened up the sliding door to the deck to bring the temperature down while she puttered with the radiator. Their apartment was in a converted house which was very old and had a personality of its own. It was charming, really, but also a pain in the ass. Rey’s handyman skills came to the rescue often. At least the landlord gave them a cut on the rent whenever she fixed something herself. 

Several people shuffled around to get near the open door, tugging at the collars of their ugly sweaters. 

Rey poked and prodded and pleaded with the radiator, but it was no use. It was stuck on the highest setting, and the room became more sweltering by the minute. Her close proximity to it as she worked meant she soon felt absolutely disgusting.

“Kay, it’s broken. I can’t even turn it off, I don’t think. Let’s just open all the windows and call somebody in the morning,” she said, defeated. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, shifting uncomfortably in Sparky’s warm embrace. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go change.”

She thought she heard someone say something as she walked away, but when she turned around no one was looking at her. 

She opened the door to bedroom and everything stopped. Her heart, her breath, her thoughts, her ability to speak.

Ben stood shirtless next to her bed, staring at her in equal consternation. 

Did she want to see him shirtless? Of course she did. She wanted to see him shirtless even more than she wanted to keep getting straight A’s in her grad program. She felt guilty sometimes about how much she wanted to see him shirtless. She just kinda thought there’d be some _warning_ when or even if it finally happened. 

“I’m so sorry!” she squeaked, turning her face hastily away.

“Yeah, me too,” he said. She chanced a look at him. His posture was self conscious, but there was more to this moment than just a simple mixup. Rey could feel it in his gaze. 

“What?” she said. She tried not to stare at him, but her eyes drank him in of their own accord. “Why are you sorry?”

“I got too hot, and I’d brought an extra shirt with me in case it didn’t turn out to be an ugly sweater party after all.” He held up a plain black t-shirt as evidence. “I was gonna get changed in the bathroom but Poe and Finn were in there and I think they were making out. Kaydel said you wouldn’t mind if I changed in your room. But that doesn’t mean you’re all right with walking in to find someone half naked in here.”

Rey was torn. Half of her was furious with the radiator for breaking. She felt like a hot mess, quite literally. She was in no state to be seductive, her sweaty hair and possible pit stains draining all her confidence. The other half of her was eternally grateful to the radiator, because if it hadn’t broken, he wouldn’t be standing in her room, looking at her the way he was now. 

“What if I don’t mind?” she said before she lost her nerve. He blinked at her once, twice, and opened his mouth to say something. Just then the door opened and a drunk guest whom Rey didn’t know stumbled in. 

“Oh! Oops. Sorry but um, do either of you know why it’s so hot in this place?” said the hapless moron. 

Rey wondered idly whether a jury would convict her for murdering him if she claimed severe sexual frustration as a defense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh…the rating went up? 
> 
> If you'd like a look at Ben's Grinch sweater, it can be [found here](https://www.macys.com/shop/product/dr.-seuss-grinch-mens-holiday-sweater?ID=7079348&CategoryID=4286&isDlp=true#fn=GENDER%3DMen%26SIZE%3D%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D69%26ruleId%3D98%26kws%3Dugly%20christmas%20sweater%26searchPass%3DexactMultiMatch%26slotId%3D1). 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment! Or feel free to visit [my tumblr](http://janenightwork.tumblr.com), or even check out my other story, [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391402/chapters/38367581).


	6. Six: Christmas Goodies (And Stress Eating)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! Today, Rey eats her feelings and gets a fake date. The eating of a whole pumpkin pie was inspired by [this post](http://say-hey-kid.tumblr.com/post/168689246758/tis-the-season-for-christmas-aus).
> 
> And I know everyone and their sister has written a "fake date for a holiday party" fic, but one that I enjoyed (and which features Hux as a dastardly villain!) is [All Bets Are Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283388), by [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter). Check it out!

The week after the Christmas party was not a good one for Rey. It was the end of the semester, so extra stress was normal. This was beyond anything she’d ever experienced, though. She was sleep deprived, overworked, and stressed beyond her limits. She was also falling behind in her teaching, which only made her more stressed. 

On top of that, she had no idea what was going on with her and Ben. The delicate moment had been smashed to pieces by that _idiot_ who walked in on them—may he step on a thousand legos—and Ben had all but run from her room. He’d shrugged his shirt over his head as he walked out, not even waiting until he was fully clothed to leave. She’d tried to play it off like it was nothing, but she was deeply stung.

He hadn’t left early, but she could tell that he was uncomfortable for the rest of the night. He even forgot his Grinch sweater in her room in his haste to leave her. She’d found it that night when she was going to bed. She’d held the Grinch up to her face and, without even really knowing why, started crying. When she woke up the next morning she’d decided that Ben had made his wishes clear, and that was that. Her friends had all tried to argue with her, which her bruised ego appreciated. But she wasn’t convinced. He hadn’t even said goodbye to her when he left the party, preferring instead to slip out when she was preoccupied with something else.

She’d folded the Grinch sweater and put it on his desk in his classroom on Monday morning, and neither of them had said anything further about it. It would have been easier to overcome her embarrassment and act like everything was fine if he didn’t seem just as sad as she was. He was always giving her puppy dog eyes when he thought she couldn’t see, and he looked as though he hadn’t slept since the party. Did he think she’d stop being his friend just because he didn’t want her romantically? Hadn’t she already proven otherwise? It was confusing and infuriating. The worst part of being miserable over him was that Rey didn’t have _time_ to be miserable over a failed flirtation, and yet she absolutely was anyway.

She got to lunch early on Thursday and found a whole pumpkin pie sitting on the counter. “Eat me: I’m free!" said the note beside it. 

“I don’t mind if I fucking do,” she grumbled, seizing the entire pie and taking it over to the table where she usually ate lunch with the others.

Her phone pinged when she’d only taken a few bites. She unlocked it and groaned. If there was anything that could make her shitty week shittier, it was an email from Armitage Hux.

Rey was the only student in her grad program that was part time, and Hux was the faculty liaison for the grad students in her department. She wasn’t in any of his classes; he was just a professor who, by his own admission, had drawn the short straw and was now forced to “mentor” the graduate students. He looked down on most of them with staggering contempt. His disdain was focused most intently, however, on Rey. He’d told her, in front of all the other students, that he had “reservations” about the “viability” of allowing her to be in the program part time. He sent her emails every other week questioning her scholarly commitment or generally finding fault with her conduct. The worst thing was that she was supposed to be free of him by now. The other students only had to deal with him for their first year. But he’d convinced the rest of the faculty to keep Rey in the mentor program until she graduated. His stated reason was that he felt she needed “extra guidance” because her “knowledge gap compared to the other students was astonishing.” The real reason was obvious: Hux was a sadist, and Rey was his favorite target.

Today’s email from him was titled, ominously, “Holiday Party Attendance.” 

> Rey,
> 
> Are you attending this year’s holiday party? I know we’ve had discussions in the past about your time management challenges, but I would like to encourage you to seriously consider attending the party. Networking and participation in team events are extremely important, even more so in your case because your exposure to the other students is limited. You are already unable to attend conferences and even peer review workshops, so participation in “fun” activities is a good way to at least make sure your cohort knows your name. In addition, when invites to these sorts of events are sent out, please respond in a timely manner. This ensures that the organizers of the event have a proper headcount. I should not have to reach out to you individually about these sorts of things. Finally, if you are attending you may bring a guest. But please do let the organizers know as soon as possible.
> 
> Best,
> 
> Dr. Hux

Rey let out an inarticulate howl of rage and then shoved three more forkfuls of pumpkin pie into her mouth.

“Rey? Are you all right?” came Ben’s tentative voice. She hadn’t seen him come in. She looked up at him and the urge to cry nearly became overwhelming. He looked sad, and worried, and tired. And still so beautiful, despite her sincere efforts to stop thinking of him that way. 

“I’m fine,” she said. She ate another large bite of pie. “Why do you ask? Is it because I'm eating a whole pie by myself? Because I'll eat what I want.”

“I know you will, and that's a good thing. But I know something's wrong because you’re eating pie, but you haven’t added any Cool Whip. You love Cool Whip, Rey. What’s going on?”

_You don’t like me the way I like you. I’m failing my students. I’m failing at grad school_ , she thought.

“I’m a failure,” she whispered. She stared down at the pumpkin pie, which was already half gone. Half gone, and with no Cool Whip. She didn’t realize Ben had heard her until he inhaled sharply.

“Rey, you—don’t _ever_ say that. Why would you say that?” He sat down beside her and huddled close, arm draped across the back of her chair. She could feel the warmth coming off of him. She wished she could lay her head on his shoulder and forget everything for a while.

“I know, I know. It’s just been a really bad week,” she said. She sighed. “My grad school classes are about to end and they’re crazy. Plus I’m still working full time, obviously. Then I get this email.”

She handed him her phone—Hux’s email was still lit up on the screen. He took the phone from her and read, his expression growing more and more thunderous as he went.

“I put off answering the invite because this is the third year I’ve been in the program, and both years before now it’s been awkward and boring, and I have so much to do this week I don’t even—ugh. Plus, both times I’ve gone Hux has found some way to ruin it for me, just by being himself.”

“May I kill him for you?” Ben asked.

“No,” she said, “but thank you very much for the offer.”

“Are you sure? You know my mom’s a Senator. She’s the only one I know of who isn’t corrupt as hell, but she loves me very much so she’d probably help me obstruct—well, I won’t say ‘justice,’ in this case, but the legal system anyway.”

“No, really,” she said, finally feeling herself smile. “If there’s any murder to be done, I’d like the satisfaction of doing it myself.”

“Oooh, murder! Who are we murdering? I love a good murder,” Poe said cheerfully as he walked in the room, Finn and Rose close behind him.

“Hux,” said Rey. The three of them nodded in understanding. “And, as if him being an asshole isn’t bad enough, every year he makes some snide comment about me coming without a date.”

“Take me as your date,” said Rose, grinning evilly. “I’ll bite him. It’ll give you the element of surprise for your murder.”

“You are not available to be Rey’s date, Rose. You are taken,” said Finn, with all the appearance of being jealous and none of the heat of it.

“Fake dating for holiday parties is a long-standing, highly respected tradition,” Rose sniffed.

“Ben, why don’t you go as Rey’s fake-date?” said Finn.

Rey froze. She knew her friends had been getting up to some matchmaking tricks: she wasn’t stupid. But to push him when he obviously wasn’t interested was a horrible idea.

“Finn, that’s—don’t ask him to do that,” said Rey. 

“What if I don’t mind?” said Ben, softly, voice laden with meaning. She looked at him sharply. 

There was a moment of silence around the whole table. Out of the corner of her eye Rey saw her friends suddenly find the table or their own fingernails fascinating as they tried to pretend they didn’t understand the significance of the phrase. Color appeared along Ben’s cheekbones, and at the tips of his ears. His mouth went into a thin line, and Rey saw panic and determination on every plane of his face.

“I don’t mind. It might even be a good idea, as long as it’s okay with you. This Hux guy is terrible, and he likes getting you alone to snipe at you. I’d keep that from happening. Plus, he can’t talk shit about you being single if you have a date.”

“Are you sure?” said Rey, now more confused than ever. Ben nodded, his face open and vulnerable.

“I’d like to help. Please let me help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _What on earth was Ben thinking, walking away from her like that?_ Tomorrow we find out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave me a comment if you're enjoying my silliness!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr (for now) at [JaneNightwork](http://janenightwork.tumblr.com), or have a look at my other work in progress, a very fluffy animal shelter au, [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391402/chapters/38367581).


	7. Seven: Fake Date, Vol. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben stands still for a minute and thinks about what he's done.

On the night of Rey’s grad school holiday party, Ben adjusted his tie and looked at himself over in the mirror, trying to calm his nerves. 

Everything had gone wrong, and it was all his fault.

The Ugly Christmas Sweater party had gone so well at first. Ben had bought the worst sweater he’d found in the three stores he went to, and Rey had loved it. She’d greeted him at the door with her usual wide grin and a big hug. He didn’t miss the way she’d held onto him, smiled at him, and poked at his stupid sweater for an excuse to touch him. He also didn’t miss her extra-bright eyes and glögg-stained (perfect, kissable, dream-worthy) lips. He could tell she wasn’t drunk, but she wasn’t sober, either. 

Poe had thrust a mug of glögg into his hands almost immediately, reassuring Ben that the alcohol would help him socialize. It did help, and Ben had been more more relaxed and less anxious than he’d had any right to expect. It had been a wonderful evening, even if Ben had no intention of making a move that night (despite Poe and Rose’s repeatedly sending him pointed looks). 

He didn’t know why he hesitated so much earlier in the night. He just felt attached to a vague idea that he would ask her out, take her on a date, and tell her honestly how he felt about her. He didn’t want either of them to be drinking when the conversation happened. As much as he loved them, he also didn’t want Finn, Poe, or Rose watching over them like hawks. He wanted them to be alone. He wanted there to be no doubt, confusion, or room for misunderstandings about what he was trying to say. Ben said as much to Poe when he pulled him aside halfway through the party to ask how things were going. Poe rolled his eyes, but said he’d suspected as much.

And then that wretched radiator had overheated, and everything had gone to hell. He should have just waited until Finn and Poe came out of the bathroom to change. But Kaydel had told him not to be silly, to just change in Rey’s room, and after all how long could it possibly take to swap one shirt for another?

Just a half-moment too long, it so happened. He’d turned and there she was, staring at him in astonishment. It was impossible to sort through the mess of emotions that knocked him off balance in that moment. He’d panicked—he didn’t remember most of what he said, but he knew he’d been rambling. He’d assumed she’d be creeped out to find him half naked in her room. The situation was obvious and he wasn’t doing anything creepy, but still. All he could think was that he needed to get out of her room. He couldn’t be in there, in her bedroom, next to her _bed_ , with her looking hot and adorable and better than all his best fantasies in that stupid fucking sweater. If he stayed any longer he was going to do something stupid like beg her to let him stay the night. He didn’t even know how she felt, not really. Sure they’d been flirting, and he’d carry the way she looked at him, the way she’d said, “What if I don’t mind?” for the rest of his life. But he wasn’t going to hook up with Rey. He was already too attached to her for that. 

So he’d run. Like an idiot. He’d realized his mistake before he even got to the living room, and turned back to go talk to her, but Rey kept him at arm’s length for the rest of the party. He thought she might be angry, or even worse, perhaps he’d imagined her reaction to him and she’d been uncomfortable the whole time. He spent the next week in an agony of doubt, anxiety, and sorrow. It didn’t help that Rey looked progressively more stressed, tired, and sad herself as the week went on. At first he thought the worst thing was that she wouldn’t look at him. Then she did look at him, one day when they were at lunch and had the mitigating presence of their friends there to protect her. She looked him directly in the eye, but was still so closed off from him she could have been on the other side of the planet.

The second he saw her attacking that pumpkin pie as if it had personally wronged her, he knew he’d do anything he could to make things right for her. Fortunately her stress had less to do with his idiotic behavior and more to do with another man’s idiotic behavior. 

He was going to make sure Rey had fun tonight, and he was going to make sure Hux never got near her. Then he was going to follow through with his plan to invite her, Finn, Poe, and Rose up to the cabin on Mount Alderaan for the holiday break. He was going to get back on track and give Rey the best and happiest Christmas she’d ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd intended to take us all the way through our fake date today, but I couldn't manage it! Next installment for sure. :)
> 
> If you're enjoying this bit of silliness, please let me know! Comments truly make my day. <3
> 
> And if you're so inclined, you can find me on tumblr at [JaneNightwork](http://janenightwork.tumblr.com).


	8. Eight: Fake Date, Vol. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I missed a day! But there will be two chapters today to make up for it, including this crazy long one. I hope you enjoy! <3

****“So I’ve watched several movies in which people posed as dates for one another, and the one thing they always have in common is that they plan out how to answer questions about their relationship. Like, how did they meet and how did they start dating,” said Rey when they were in the car on the way to the Christmas party.

Ben ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach at the word “posed.” He knew he wanted this date to be real, but Rey didn’t. And, he reminded himself viciously, that was his fault. Rey continued.

“Now, you and I know each other pretty well, so I’m not worried about you saying that I’m a high school teacher, or me saying you grew up in Kentucky or something. But we should figure out a couple things.”

“That makes sense,” said Ben.

“Cool. So how did we meet?”

“We can just stick to the truth about that, right?” Ben looked over at her. “Unless you don’t want them thinking you’d date a coworker.”

She worried her lip, and then shook her head. “No, I think that’s okay. So when did we start dating?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about that, actually. You said Hux has made snide remarks about you coming without a date the past two years. I thought it might shut him up if you came with someone who was very devoted to you. That would also explain why I’m always nearby, watching out for you. Making sure you’re never left alone with Hux.”

 _And it will require absolutely, positively no acting on my part, so that will be convenient_ , thought Ben.

Rey looked over at him with curious eyes.“Okay.”

“So that will give us answers to a lot of questions, if we go by that,” he said. He kept his eyes on the road, gripping the steering wheel probably a little more tightly than necessary. “I was attracted to you right away. Maybe I got to know you a little bit first, just to make sure I was being respectful, but I was open about how I felt. Maybe it was me that organized the happy hour after your first week, as an excuse to talk to you.”

It was Poe who had done that, and ever since Ben wished he could go back in time and do it himself.

“Okay, yeah! Maybe we got to talking at the happy hour, and we both realized right away that there was something there. I knew you were a good guy because of Poe, since Finn is my best friend and he dates Poe, and Poe’s known you since you were a kid,” said Rey.

“Right. So then I asked you out, say, mid-September?”

“What was our first date?”

They spent the rest of the car ride hashing out the firsts of their relationship: first date (dinner and a movie); first kiss (Ben asked her permission to kiss her after their first date, like a gentleman); whether they lived together (not yet, but they were considering it when her lease with Kay ran out). Ben couldn’t tell whether Rey was enjoying herself as much as he was, but he soon realized that he wasn’t creating a plausible imaginary relationship so much as telling her how he wished their real relationship had progressed.

“Okay, one last thing.” Rey turned to him when he’d parked the car and they were about to go in. “How much PDA are you comfortable with? And how much do you think we should go for?”

“I think that’s a question for you,” said Ben. “I can’t imagine you doing anything in public that would make me uncomfortable. I trust you. But we’re here with your colleagues, so you have a better idea of what’s appropriate. What do you think?”

“Oh, okay. Um, hand-holding, for sure. And I mean, lots of standing side by side and like, posture stuff? Like I can lean my head on your shoulder or you can put your arm around me, that kind of thing.”

“Yeah, of course.”

 _May_ _I kiss your cheek, your hand, your lips?_

“And I think, maybe—I’m okay with kissing, if we really need to sell it. Not crazy making out type kissing; nobody’s gonna be doing that. And you can totally say no at any time, just like real kissing. I’m just thinking, if somebody gets us under the mistletoe or something it’d look weird if we didn’t kiss, and I don’t want you to think I’d be mad.”

“Neither will I. You can kiss me as much as you want,” said Ben.

***

Ben was no stranger to stuffy, snobby parties. His mother was a Senator, after all; half his childhood free time had been spent at events held in rented hotel ballrooms. Then there had been the parties he attended during his own graduate program. What he’d never experienced, however, was attending a stuffy event with a date. The evening was much more bearable with someone to talk to, someone to fetch drinks for, someone to whisper snarky comments to, someone to watch over. Ben caught himself having fun several times. Her cohort were a delight: funny, passionate, smart, and, most importantly in his opinion, they all thought the world of Rey.

He spent the majority of the evening with his arm around Rey, or singing Rey’s praises to whoever they were talking to, or staring down at her adoringly. It was all in service of the ruse, naturally—or that’s what he was prepared to say if Rey questioned why he was so committed to his role as doting boyfriend. But she never did question him. Rather, she patted his chest when she laughed at his jokes, leaned her head on his shoulder, reached for his hand,and sang his his praises as effusively as he sung hers. The night was like something out of a parallel universe in which his life was everything he wanted it to be. In which Rey was his and he was hers.

Pleased as he was with the evening’s progress, he knew not to fully relax until they’d successfully navigated at least one encounter with Hux. Rey pointed him out early in the night: he was a tall, thin white man with bright red hair and blue eyes. He would have been good-looking if he didn’t also have the sourest expression Ben had ever seen on another human being. Ben leaned down and whispered to Rey that Hux reminded him of Cinderella’s ugly stepsisters, who might have been beautiful if their personalities weren’t so heinous. She giggled for five minutes.

Ben didn’t know if Rey noticed, but he saw Hux watching them throughout the night. At one point Ben thought perhaps Hux might have a crush—or some evil approximation of a crush—on Rey himself. He certainly sent Ben enough daggery glares. He almost felt bad for the other man. After all, he knew what it was like to pine for Rey. Then he promptly remembered how awfully Hux treated her, and how dangerous those kinds of degrading and invaliding relationships could be. Rey was too strong and too wise to fall for Hux’s bait. Many years earlier, Ben had not been strong enough to withstand the psychological manipulations of another academic, and had fallen into a cycle of abuse that took years to escape. His sympathy vanished, replaced by gratefulness and relief that Rey knew her worth. He pulled her more firmly to his side and brushed his lips against her temple.

“Hux is watching,” he said softly. She turned her face to look up at him and cupped his cheek with her tiny hand. He leaned into her touch involuntarily.

“Are you having an okay time?” she asked.

“The best.”

“Ah, here’s the happy couple,” said Hux, appearing before them as if by dark magic. He smiled at both of them, looking as if the effort to do so caused him physical pain, or perhaps intensified his desire to inflict physical pain. “Good evening, Rey. And who might this be?”

“Hi, Hux,” said Rey. “This is my boyfriend, Ben Solo. Ben, this is Dr. Hux, faculty liaison for my program.”

Ben held his hand out for Hux to shake. Hux took it and, just as Ben suspected he would, tried to yank Ben’s hand toward himself as he shook it in one of those ridiculous shows of toxic masculinity. Ben just locked his shoulder in place and smiled mildly at Hux. Their hands didn’t move. Hux looked as if he’d swallowed a lemon, and Ben resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

“Dr. Hux, how are you? Rey’s told me all about you,” he said.

“Has she indeed? Only good things, I hope.”

“Of course,” said Ben, in a tone which was impeccably polite but which conveyed exactly what he meant all the same. He’d seen his mother use the technique countless times, but had never been able to execute it himself before. It worked beautifully. Hux paled, and Rey gently elbowed his side, but he also saw her fighting a smile from the corner of his eye.

“So what are your plans for Christmas break this year, Hux?” said Ben. He made a show of running his hand up and down Rey’s back absent-mindedly. She leaned into him.

“I’m traveling. Germany, mostly,” he sniffed.

“Oh, on your own? That sounds nice. Rey and I had thought about a private getaway, too,” said Ben. Rey elbowed him again, but he plowed on anyway. “But we have a few friends that we really like celebrating with, so the five us are going to spend the holiday at my family’s cabin on Mount Alderaan. It’s beautiful this time of year. Have you ever been?”

“Mount Alderaan? No, I haven’t had the pleasure, because no homes have been for sale or rent there for three generations. It’s a national park law; you can only inherit, not buy. How long has your family had their cabin?” Hux said. He was clearly under the impression he’d caught Ben in a lie. Ben paused a moment for effect.

“I don’t remember off the top of my head how long we’ve had it, actually. It’s the Naberrie cabin, you see: it was one of the first ones built.”

Hux stomped off not long after, making a half-hearted excuse.

Rey let out a breath in a whoosh, and then turned to smack Ben’s arm with a grin.

“ _Where_ did you learn to do that? ‘It’s the Naberrie cabin, you see.’ Is that even true? What is there, like, some sort of finishing school for rich boys where you learn how to out-snob each other?”

Ben laughed. “There’s no school. And yes, it’s true. My grandmother was Padme Naberrie. It’s—it’s not a big deal. I don’t want you to think of it as a big deal. But I really was planning to invite all of you to spend some time up at the cabin over break. I understand you might have plans for Christmas day, but I’m going up for the whole break and you—and Finn, Rose, and Poe—are welcome to spend as much time up there as you want. There’s a Christmas village downtown where they do caroling and bring in a live reindeer for the kids every year, there’s skiing and hiking if that’s your thing, restaurants and shops, it’s really very beautiful, and—”

“Ben, Ben, stop. I’m sold. I don’t have any plans. Kaydel is going to visit her folks, so I was gonna crash at FPR’s. We always spend Christmas together anyway. If you have room for all of us, I’m sure we’d all love to spend Christmas with you in your swanky ass ancestral cabin.”

“Jokes aside, Rey, that would make me really happy.” They looked at each other for a moment.

“You two are the cutest!” said one of Rey’s cohort, a woman their age whose name Ben couldn’t remember. “Do you want me to take a picture of you under the mistletoe? You both look fantastic.”

Ben looked at Rey, and she looked at him. Then she grinned.

“We sure do! Ben, kiss me under the mistletoe, you fool!” said Rey, grabbing his hand and tugging him under the nearest bunch of plastic leaves and berries.

“With pleasure, sweetheart.”

He hadn’t expected their first kiss to be a photo op. He also didn’t particularly want it to be in a room full of people. But he’d learned his lesson from the party and wasn’t going to repeat his mistakes, or miss another opportunity to show Rey affection. He put an arm around her waist, and cupped the back of her head with the other. He smiled at her, trying to convey everything he was feeling. She put her arms around his shoulders, and wove one hand into his hair. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

Her lips were so soft.

Her lips were so soft, and her arms tightened around him as he kissed her, and she was so warm, and her eyelashes tickled his cheek, and having her so close to him was somehow the most exciting and the most relaxing thing he’d ever experienced. She took his breath away. Letting her pull back after just one short, sweet kiss was an effort, but he knew he had to do it. There were people watching.

“Merry Christmas, Ben,” she said, looking up at him with her sparkling hazel eyes. Her expression was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Merry Christmas, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's reading! I'd absolutely love to hear from you in the comments, but please also know that seeing the hits, kudos, and subscriptions has already given me tons of Christmas joy.
> 
> If you're so inclined, you can also find me on my tumblr, [JaneNightwork](http://janenightwork.tumblr.com).


	9. Nine: Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we check in very briefly with our OT3. Sweet dreams for them, and for you, too. Tomorrow we'll hopefully be back to our regularly scheduled daily updates!

Rose, Finn, and Poe were curled up in bed. They were in their favorite configuration of limbs, which they lovingly referred to as “cuddle puddle.” Finn got cold easiest, and was also the most prone to nightmares. But they didn’t haunt him as often when he slept between the loves of his life, so he curled into Rose, nuzzling his face into the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Poe curled around Finn’s back, the better to cradle him close to his heart. When they’d moved in together they’d bought a California king bed, assuming they’d need the room to sleep comfortably. And then they’d spent every night in the middle, tangled together in a happy mess of blankets and pillows. 

Rose had never been happier or more fulfilled in her life. 

“Have you ever been up to Ben’s place on Mount Alderaan?” Rose asked Poe. She kept her voice soft because Finn was already asleep, his warm breaths puffing regularly against her collarbone. 

“Oh yeah, sure. We used to go up there every Christmas when we were kids. I still think of it as Han and Leia’s place, though, not so much Ben’s. It’ll really be gorgeous up there, with all that snow. Plus the house is great. You and Finn are gonna love it,” said Poe. 

“Won’t Han and Leia want to use the cabin?”

“Nah. They’re on a cruise this year. They tried to get Ben to go with them, but you know Ben.”

Rose hummed. 

“What’re you thinkin’, Rosie? Planning more tropes?”

“Naturally,” said Rose, with a silent giggle. “I just — we’re not doing too much, right? I want this for them. What we have. I know Finn gets sad sometimes when he thinks about Rey being lonely, so I want it for him. But I want it for her, too. To be so happy she thinks her heart’s gonna burst. To be so happy she never knew she could have so much joy and peace. She deserves it, and so does Ben. But we’re not pushing them too much, right?”

Poe reached over Finn to push Rose’s hair away from her face, and cup her cheek with his palm.

“Are you really that happy, Rosie?”

Rose smiled at him. “You know I am.”

“I love you, too. And no, I don’t think we’re pushing them too hard. I trust them, and Finn, to keep us in our place.”

“You know I’d kick both your asses if you really got out of line. So don’t worry. They’re gonna live happily ever after, just like us,” came Finn’s grumbling, sleep-soaked voice. He hugged Rose tighter and rocked back against Poe’s shoulder in an affectionate gesture. “Now let’s go to sleep.”

“Okay, baby,” said Poe. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Goodnight my darlings,” Rose whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [JaneNightwork](http://janenightwork.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined! <3


	10. Ten: Boughs of Holly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live!!!! I promise I have every intention of getting caught up and back on track. This week has just been extraordinarily busy, between a work event and a party I'm hosting this weekend. But enough of that! Let's see what Ben and Rey are up to, shall we?

It was the weekend before the Christmas break started, when Ben found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Rey’s green 2002 Dodge Caravan as she drove up the mountain to his family’s cabin. The van creaked and rattled and seemed to have a personality all its own—including a contentious relationship with Rey. There was even a bumper sticker on the back that said, “Don’t laugh, it’s paid off.” Only Ben’s devotion to Rey kept him from asking whether she was quite sure the agèd vehicle could survive a round trip up and down the mountain.

The back of the van was filled with Christmas swag: Rey had loaded the van first with her own collection of decorations, and then had stopped by to collect all of Finn, Poe, and Rose’s decorations, too. Finally she’d picked him up at his apartment, where they’d exchanged gentle teasing about his one small box of Christmas gear compared to her half-a-van collection.

“My family doesn’t decorate much, since we don’t really celebrate. There’s some stuff I have just for my classroom, and the family stuff we keep at the cabin.”

“That makes sense,” she said. “So what’s in the box?”

“Stuff my kids made me. It’s junk, mostly, and I know most teachers throw this kind of stuff away. But I can’t make myself do it.” Rey pulled up to a stoplight, so he opened the box on his lap and held up a snowflake made from blue and white construction paper to show her. “This one says, ‘Mary Crismas Mr Solo! Love Rowdy, Age 9.’ I’m not throwing that out. He made it just for me, and you should’ve seen his face when he gave it to me.”

Rey leaned over and looked at the snowflake. She then looked up at him with a grin. “Why Mr. Solo, you sentimental softie. You even added the date.” She pointed to the small, neatly written date, contrasting with the uneven scrawl of Rowdy’s message. “I wish I had seen your face when he gave it to you. I bet you were both very touched.”

“It was a special moment. Rowdy’s a good kid.”

“Is it annoying, me having all this Christmas shit, and insisting you help me cart it all over the place?” she asked after a quiet moment. He turned to look at her, surprised at her abrupt change in demeanor.

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s just—you’re not into Christmas. I want you to know that you don’t have to put up with it for my sake.”

“Rey, knock it off. First of all, I don’t know if you’ve heard this, but I’m not known for ‘putting up with’ anything. Second, don’t apologize for being happy. If spending an hour or two putting garland over the fireplace makes you happy, then that’s exactly what you should do. No, I don’t usually get as excited about Christmas as you do, but you’re not forcing me to do anything. And you never annoy me.”

She smiled at him before turning back to look at the road, her expression lighter and freer.

“You have a real fireplace for my garland?” she said.

“Oh sweetheart, you just wait. There’s more than one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're so moved, I'd love to hear from you! You can also find me on tumblr at [JaneNightwork](http://janenightwork.tumblr.com). I've got a twitter now, too, and am working on a pillowfort.


	11. Eleven: O Tannenbaum

Rey had been joking when she referred to Ben’s place on Mount Alderaan as his “swanky ass ancestral cabin.” Now that she was inside the place, she could see how apt the description was. The place was huge, and though it was obviously very old, the architecture was timeless and the interior was flawlessly decorated. Rey had known that Ben’s grandmother was Padmé Naberrie, but somehow she had never really taken it in that she was _the_ Padmé Naberrie: child queen, diplomat, savior of democracy, fashion icon, best friend of Audrey Hepburn and Grace Kelly. Being in the “cabin” brought all of that home to Rey. She felt cheap, classless, and small, with her sixteen-year-old van and her boxes of kitschy plastic Christmas decorations.

“Rey. It’s not a big deal,” Ben said quietly. She turned to find him watching her carefully. “It’s just a house.”

Rey snorted. “That’s bollocks and you know it. I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s still bollocks.” She gave him a sad smile. “You, or your family really, have a multimillion dollar home. I’m guessing you have more than one. I have nothing. I can barely make rent in an apartment I share. I don’t even have my own bathroom. You have a house that’s belonged to your family for three generations. I don’t have anything from my mother, because she sold me for drinking money when I was six. The things I’m proudest to own are in these boxes.”

She felt herself tearing up against her will. “You’ll be able to leave your children this house, Ben. All I’ll be able to leave mine are a few Christmas ornaments.”

Ben had watched and listened to her talk with sad eyes, jaw working. When she fell silent, she looked around for some way to shrug off the conversation, but he wouldn’t let her. He walked up to her and took her face in his hands. 

“Rey, you are worth more than every house on this mountain. No, don’t shake your head,” he said, smiling at her gently. “I mean it. My grandmother would have said the same thing; she would have loved you. Money isn’t fair. People get it when they don’t deserve it, and don’t get it when they do. It doesn’t have anything to do with worth. This is _just a house_. What makes it special is happy memories. And that’s why I’m so glad you and your ornaments will be here with me this year.”

She wanted to kiss him, but she was crying, and her nose was stuffy, and talking about all her childhood shit made her feel a bit like her skin was two sizes too small. So instead of kissing him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head sideways on his shoulder, trying to sniffle discreetly. 

“Okay,” she said.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Now let’s go get ourselves one of these live trees I’ve heard so much about.”

Rey had never been to a Christmas tree lot before, and delighted in the variations of sizes and shapes of trees, the differences in needle length and texture, and even the fresh garlands and wreaths. Ben explained the differences between the kinds of trees they had to choose from. For example, he did not recommend white spruce despite its prettiness because the needles smelled awful when they were crushed. He told her that the smell was like a combination of cat pee and skunk, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Fraser Fir and Noble Fir were the best for hanging lots of heavy ornaments, and also smelled the best. 

“They are beautiful,” said Rey, allowing a mittened hand to run along the branches of a towering Noble Fir. “And they smell wonderful. It makes me sad to think it’s going to lose all its needles and have to be thrown away, though.”

“Well,” said Ben. “What about a potted tree? You can plant them after the season.”

“ _Yes,_ ” said Rey immediately. Ben chuckled.

“I thought you might like that idea. Right this way.”

They chose two beautiful Blue Spruce trees, in the end. There weren’t any big enough in the potted section to hold all of Rey’s decorations, but two of the bigger potted ones would be perfect. Rey excitedly told Ben that she would arrange them one on either side of the fireplace, and how beautiful they would look. She was already envisioning how she’d divvy up the ornaments when Ben knelt down and hoisted one of the trees into the air.

He then seemed to immediately regret it, stumbling several steps to the side before righting himself with a huff.

“Do you need help with that?” asked Rey in alarm.

“Nope. No, I got it,” said Ben. Rey, noting how strained his voice sounded, was unconvinced. “It’s just hard to get a grip and less balanced than I thought because of the pot and  —  oh shitballs.”

He’d teetered in first one direction and then another, but he’d overcorrected and went down seemingly in slow motion. Fortunately the tree landed right side up.

“Are you okay?” she asked, trying not to laugh until she was sure he was all right.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he sighed, voice laden with defeat. “Maybe I should get the kid to help me after all though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you a live Christmas tree person or an artificial Christmas tree person? I was very much in the live tree camp as a kid, but now I love my fake tree. I've never had one you could plant after season, but after finding out about them for this story I kind of totally want one? Or five?
> 
> Anyway! Let me know what you think in the comments if you are so moved, and you can also find me on tumblr at [JaneNightwork](http://janenightwork.tumblr.com)!


	12. Twelve: Secret Santas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party I mentioned I was prepping for a few chapters ago was last night, and it was _awesome_! Just a couple friends sitting around talking our favorite podcasts, but I loved every minute.

“Sweet _Jesus_ I am so behind on my Christmas shopping this year,” said Poe. “It’s not all sunshine and rainbows having two partners. ‘Don’t listen to what society says, just be with the loves of your life,’ they said. ‘You’ll have twice the wild kinky sex,’ they said. Too bad no one mentioned that you have to buy presents for both partners and their families every Christmas.”

There was a round of glum head nodding at the table where they’d gathered for drinks after work. Ben thought of all the gifts he still had to buy with a vague feeling of dread and despair. 

“Without Prime shipping I’d be toast,” said Rey. 

“If we’re all behind, why don’t we do Secret Santa? Especially since we’re all gonna be together. If we don’t, we’re each gonna end up buying four gifts. Cause I’m not gonna get something for these two lunkheads and neglect you,” said Rose, winking at Rey. 

“I like that idea, if everybody else is cool with it,” said Rey. 

“Are you sure?” said Ben. Rey only getting one gift didn’t exactly fit in with his plans to see her open lots of presents on Christmas morning, the better to chase away her bad childhood memories. There was also the small matter of his already having bought three gifts for her. She was the one person who, perhaps unsurprisingly, he had no trouble finding things for. 

“Yeah, I think it’s a good idea. That’ll take the pressure off for everybody. Why don’t we draw names now, to make the most of the shopping time we have left?”

This was universally acknowledged to be a good idea, so Poe got out his phone and found a randomizer app. They all put their names in, and then Poe tapped the button to get his assignment.

“Ah, got myself,” he said. He tapped the button again. “Damn, again!”

He handed the phone to Finn, who had better luck. Rose, however, did not.

“How did I get myself three times?” she said. “We need a different app next time.”

Ben had his doubts; he suspected his friends were stacking the deck so he’d be sure to get Rey’s name. Since that was what he wanted himself, he didn’t say anything. Sure enough, when Rose handed the phone to him, he got Rey. 

He looked up to find Finn, Poe, and Rose all watching him intently. He made eye contact with Poe and gave a hint of a smile. Poe grinned. 

He couldn’t wait to give Rey her gifts. He knew how much she loved _A Christmas Carol_ , so among the other, smaller things he’d got for her, one night he’d googled “christmas carol art” and found a framed collage of all the original illustrations from the first edition. It was a beautiful piece and he knew she’d love it. He couldn’t wait to see her face when she opened it. 

He handed the phone to her, reasonably sure she’d get his name. He wondered what she’d come up with for him. She tapped the button once, and then grinned.

“Fantastic,” she said. “I know exactly what my person is getting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, [here is the art](https://www.etsy.com/listing/478573702/christmas-carol-art-print-charles?ref=shop_home_active_10&frs=1) Ben got for Rey.
> 
> Can I just say how happy the response to this fic makes me? I'm so glad you're willing to come on a tropey holiday sleigh-ride with me. And since it seemed like you guys liked my asking a question last chapter, and since I was just chatting about podcasts with my friends: what are favorite podcasts?
> 
> Normally I link my tumblr here, but today and tomorrow are the log-off protests, so I'll just humbly recommend my other fic, [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391402/chapters/38367581), instead. It's about Ben and Rey saving a whole bunch of fuzzy animals.


	13. Thirteen: What is Christmas with No Snow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course our prompt is from the holiday classic _White Christmas_ , in which Bing Crosby, Danny Kaye, Peggy Lee, and Trudy Stevens sing an entirely silly and largely pointless song about how much they're all looking forward to being around a bunch of snow…only to discover that there's no snow on the mountain (yet). [Here's a link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMTd1X9c6kg) to the scene if you're interested; the harmonies are gorgeous!

The gang arrived at the cabin early in the evening after the last day of school. Finn and Rose’s reactions to the place were much the same as Rey’s. Finn’s mouth dropped open, and Rose came to a full stop inside the living room.

“Holy shit, dude! Why don’t you live here full time?” she asked him. 

“The commute’s a pain in the ass. Most of the houses are occupied full time, and there’s only one road up and down the mountain. When it gets congested, forget it. The thought of that and then dealing with rush hour on the highway? No thanks. My kids raise my blood pressure enough,” he shrugged. “Plus I’m kinda hoping my parents will retire here. The house they have now is too big for them.”

“Han would never to agree to it if Leia doesn’t suggest it,” said Poe. “And Leia would never suggest it, thinking Han wouldn’t wanna be ‘cooped up.’”

“Fortunately for everyone, my mother wasn’t the only one born with an appreciation for strategy,” Ben grinned.Poe laughed.

“You remind me of your gramma when you talk like that. Fuck, I miss her.”

“You knew Padmé Naberrie?” said Rey, eyes wide. 

“Well she was Gramma Padmé to likes of Ben and I, and woe betide us if we ever called her anything else. But yeah, I knew her.She was great.”

Rose, Finn, and Poe took the master bedroom, since they needed the most space. The other bedrooms were hardly less grand, each with its own fireplace and ensuite bathroom. Rey calculated that if she lit a fire in the bedroom fireplace and then left the door of the bathroom open, she could soak in the clawfoot tub and still watch the fire. The tub also looked just barely big enough to fit her and Ben—they wouldn’t be able to spread out, but if she sat between his legs they’d manage just fine.

Good thing she’d brought the bubble bath, then. 

They all got settled in their rooms and then piled back into the car to find themselves some dinner. Ben explained to Rey, Finn, and Rose that Mount Alderaan boasted only one “town” as such, Starflower Village. It had a grocery store, a tiny theater which hosted both movies and stage productions, a gas station which had been run by the same man for fifty years, and a collection of shops and restaurants clustered around “the Starflower,” a small park in the middle of town where most of the village events took place. The park was landscaped and paved with stones in the shape of Padmé’s favorite flower, as a thank you to her for securing the land trust which ensured the mountain wouldn’t be mined for coal and harvested for timber. 

Rey hardly knew where to look as they drove into town. There were decorations everywhere, from lit wreaths on the lampposts to candles in the windows of the houses.

They had dinner at one of the smaller restaurants, an Italian place that let Rey indulge her endless hunger for pasta. Her dish was wonderful: at Ben’s suggestion she’d ordered a fettuccine dish that had tomato sauce with olives, parmesan cheese, and capers. It was rich with flavor and delicious. She normally ate her food out of the box in front of the television or standing up at the counter, but this was something else. She found herself savoring every bite, and fighting back the urge to moan every time she bit into a new forkful of pasta. She looked up at Ben once and found him watching her eat with a soft smile on his face. 

Their waiter, Nico, was a highlight of the dinner. He’d known Ben and Poe since they were kids, and gently teased them about all the trouble they used to make.

“Now, this one,” he said, leaning conspiratorially toward Rey and pointing to Poe, “You know this one’s trouble. Look at him. Just look at that jawline, the bastard. He’s only man on this earth more handsome than me—but don’t tell him I admitted that.”

“Too late!” Poe crowed, laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. “I knew you’d admit it someday.” 

Nico grinned and made a dismissive hand gesture. He turned back to Rey and pointed in Ben’s direction.

“Now _this_ one, see, he looks so innocent. But don’t you believe it, no sir! This one will charm you so slow you won’t even know until it’s too late! Boom, you’ll be head over heels, calling yourself Mrs. Solo, and wearing a ring visible from _space_.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so easily charmed, Nico,” said Ben. “Thank God for quick annulments, or we’d still be married.”

“You see? You see?” said Nico to Rey, laughing. “Suave. I warned you, that’s all I can do.”

“Well, looks like we can add him to the list of people who are gonna ask Santa for Mr. Solo and Ms. Niima to get married,” said Finn when Nico walked away.

“He ships it,” Rose agreed. 

“I’ll say again: we can’t disappoint these good people, Ben. Besides, if I don’t marry you, Nico might not serve me any more pasta. I can’t be taking those kinds of chances.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. He says you’re the one who needs to watch out, but I think I’m the less charming one in this relationship. You had him wrapped around your little finger before we finished the appetizers,” said Ben. 

A couple walked by their table on the way out the door.

“Do you think it will snow by Christmas?” said the woman.

“Nah. It’s too cold to snow. Good thing, too. I won’t have to shovel the drive.”

“Too cold to snow?” said Rey to Ben. She tried not to show her disappointment. She’d seen that there wasn’t any snow on the ground when they arrived, but she had hoped there’d be at least a little for Christmas morning. Ben shook his head.

“I don’t know what that guy’s talking about. We’ve had snow on this mountain every year.”

“Oh, yes, not to worry, there will be snow. They’re forecasting a big storm.” Nico reappeared at their table, carrying a huge platter of desserts. 

“Nico,” Ben said softly, eyeing the delicacies on the platter. 

“Ah, ah, you know the story. Your grandmother smuggled my father out of Europe. He’d have died otherwise. In this house you get free dessert, and that is final.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! You can find me on Pillowfort, Twitter, and Tumblr.


	14. Fourteen: Caroling, Caroling

After dinner they walked around Starflower park, buying hot chocolate from a vendor and admiring the decorations. 

“Guys! Look!” said Finn, pointing to a flyer on a lamppost. “Caroling! And it’s just about to start.”

“Finn. You want to…carol? Baby, where’s this coming from? You never carol,” said Rose, looking skeptical. 

“I like midnight mass,” said Finn. “There’s caroling at that. Plus this’ll be cuter, all the kids will actually be awake.”

“Okay, if you wanna carol then we carol! Let’s do this,” Rose said gamely, ushering everyone toward the group gathering toward the large Christmas tree in the middle of the park. 

Rey bumped Ben with her elbow as they walked over. “You okay with this?” she asked. He smiled down at her and bumped her back.

“I’ve been known to sing a carol or two in my youth. Mum’s Jewish, see, and Dad’s vaguely Episcopalian. We’re more invested in Hanukkah, but that’s how I ended up kinda celebrating both.”

Rey wasn’t convinced that caroling would be as much fun as Finn thought it would (her singing voice left a bit to be desired), but Rey really enjoyed it in the end. The organizers handed out packets with lyrics to some of the most famous hymn and songs: “Away in a Manger,” “God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen,” “Frosty the Snowman,” and so on. Then they got started, and Rey found that even if her voice wasn’t the best, it got smoothed over by everyone else’s. The only two people she could distinctly hear were Finn and Ben, both of whom had deep and beautiful singing voices. 

Toward the end when they sang “Here Comes Santa Claus,” a man dressed as Santa lead a reindeer into the square, to the eternal delight of the children. (And Rey's, if she was being honest.)

“This guy’s good,” said Poe. “One Santa to another, game recognizes game.”

“Oh my God, you goofball, I love you so much,” Finn laughed. 

“You wanna meet the reindeer, Rey?” Ben asked.

“Are you kidding me? Of course I wanna meet the reindeer!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! You can find me on Pillowfort, Twitter, and Tumblr.


	15. Fifteen: Hallmark Drinking Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the idea of a drinking game based on Hallmark Christmas movies was entirely my own invention, but it turns out lots of other people have the same sense of humor as I do! I found a number of relevant drinking games, but [this one from Country Living](https://www.countryliving.com/entertaining/news/a40893/hallmark-drinking-game/) is a personal favorite. Plus the infographic style is just so classy and pretty!

“Why don’t we watch a movie?” said Rose when they got back to the house. “We can build a fire, pour some drinks, enjoy these decorations Rey worked so hard on.”

“Thank you, Rose,” said Rey. She looked around the living room at the garlands and the two trees which had fit beside the fireplace just as she’d predicted. The room looked pretty great, though she said it herself. 

“Don’t lie, you just wanna watch one of those Hallmark atrocities so we can play your drinking game,” said Ben. Rose ducked her head, blushing a bit.

“Guilty. But I tell you what: why don’t we write down the names of the movies we have with us, and then draw from a hat?”

“Good idea. But you only get to put in one piece of Hallmark paper, not one for each movie. There’s literally thousands of them,” said Poe. 

They each wrote the names of the holiday movies they’d brought with them, from _Miracle on 34_ _ th _ _Street_ to _Elf_ to _Die Hard._ In lieu of a hat they used a bowl on the coffee table. 

“Now, to ensure that I am not accused of rigging the deck, let’s have Ben do the drawing,” said Rose. 

He pulled a piece of paper out of the bowl at random and groaned. 

“Oh Christ. It’s Hallmark, isn’t it?” said Finn.

“ _Christmas at Pemberley Manor,_ to be precise,” Ben sighed. 

“Oh, come on, it won’t be that bad!” said Rose, clapping her hands. “You’ll be too drunk to care by the second act.”

Ben raided the liquor cabinet while Rose set up their streaming accounts on the entertainment system and Poe built the fire. Rey went off in search of blankets and returned with one for each of them. 

“Does anyone want popcorn or snacks?” she asked.

“Oof, Rey, how can you eat after everything we at dinner?” said Poe.

“What can I say, it’s my superpower!”

She made popcorn in the end, and set out the tin of store-bought gingerbread cookies she’d brought with her. 

Ben returned to the living room, arms full of liquor bottles. 

“Okay, we’ve got rum, vodka, flavored vodka, brandy, and gin.” Ben sat everything on the coffee table. “There’s wine, too, and a couple different flavors of Schnapps if you wanna mix something.”

They got themselves settled and began the movie.

“I can’t believe they adapted _Pride & Prejudice_ for this. Austen’s probably rolling in her grave,” said Ben, sipping his gin and tonic.

“Oh, don’t be a snob. Besides, _Pride & Prejudice _is hella popular. This isn’t even the only Austen-themed movie they’re doing this year. They’re also doing one with a Scrooge-type character called Darcy Fitzwilliam. It’s just holiday fanfiction, honestly,” said Rose.

“Uh-oh, a newcomer is partaking in an old town tradition. You know what that means,” said Rey. “Drink.”

By the end of the movie they were seriously drunk. Rose laid across Finn and Poe’s laps, letting them hand-feed her cookies and popcorn. Ben had gamely finished Rey’s third drink for her, when she said that she’d get sick if she drank any more. She then took a throw pillow and put it on his lap so she could curl up and sleep on him. Having drunk away all his inhibitions, Ben braided her hair until she fell asleep. 

“Did they kiss?” said Rey, rubbing her eyes as she sat up after the movie finished. 

“They sure did,” Rose sighed. “And lived happily ever after.” 

“I admit, that was more fun than I thought,” said Ben. “But tomorrow we’re watching _A Christmas Carol_.”

“Hear here,” said Rey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are at all interested, [here is the link](https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/christmas-at-pemberley-manor/about-christmas-at-pemberley-manor) to the Hallmark movie referenced in this chapter. Yes it is real and yes, despite my incredible Santa's-elf enthusiasm for all things Christmas-related, I'm pretty sure Austen is about to rise from her grave and kill us all in revenge. 
> 
> Come say hi! You can find me on Pillowfort, Twitter, and Tumblr.


	16. Sixteen: Under the Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very late and I am very tired but trust me there are multiple references to mistletoe shenanigans here: (One, Two, Three). I know that at least some of these ideas wiggled their way into my brain and influenced this chapter. Enjoy the silliness!

Ben awoke the next morning less hungover than he thought he’d be, for which he was grateful. His bed was soft and warm, but he couldn’t help wishing Rey were in it with him. Patience, he told himself. She’d curled up the night before with her head in his lap and let him play with her hair. She’d joked with him twice about getting married, and had kissed him under the mistletoe in front of her coworkers. He knew they were headed in the right direction. Last night he’d helped her to bed and he hadn’t wanted to leave her, but she was a little out of it, and the thought of her being surprised or confused if they woke up in the same bed had sent him to his own room. 

He wondered—if things went well, would they all be back again for Christmas next year? Finn, Poe, and Rose would have to take one of the smaller bedrooms, since Han and Leia would be back. But if he and Rey were together, they could share a room and there would still be space for everyone. He imagined the seven of them sitting around on Christmas morning, wearing their pajamas and drinking coffee while exchanging gifts. He imagined Rey explaining the origins of each of her favorite decorations and ornaments to his mother, as she’d done for him when putting them up this year. His mother would adore Rey; he was sure of it. And he couldn’t wait for her to meet his father and uncles. Han and Chewie would talk her ear off about cars, and he bet she’d lure his reclusive, grumpy Uncle Luke into a decent conversation in spite of himself. He even imagined Rey wearing that visible-from-space ring Nico had mentioned, surprising himself. All in good time, he reasoned. 

He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen in search of breakfast. Poe made a mean pancake, and Ben wondered if he could convince him to whip up a batch. He thought he’d heard Poe moving around earlier, but he was a heavy sleeper so he couldn’t be sure.

“Morning, sunshine,” said Poe when Ben walked in the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Ben was pleasantly surprised to see him already scooping batter onto a skillet. 

“Good morning.”

Rey walked into the kitchen,wearing a pair of leggings and an oversized sweatshirt. Ben’s heart clenched in his chest. 

“Coffee?” he asked her, and she nodded sleepily. He got two mugs out of the cabinet and poured each of them a cup.

“Oh, look at this! Two someones are under the mistletoe,” Poe said with entirely too much self-satisfaction when Ben handed Rey her coffee. 

“Huh?” said Ben stupidly. There was no mistletoe. It hadn’t been among Rey’s decorations, and his family definitely couldn’t be bothered with it. Poe pointed upwards, and Ben raised his eyes. Sure enough, there was a little bunch of mistletoe hanging right above their heads.

Of course, to be fair, it looked as if Poe had booby-trapped the entire main space with mistletoe. There were small bundles hanging in all the doorways, above each seat on the couch—truly, his commitment was impressive if nothing else. He must’ve got out the ladder to hang it from the vaulted ceilings.

“Is that live mistletoe?” Rey asked, squinting up at it. “That doesn’t look like plastic. Wherever did you find so much of it?”

“Yes it is live, and from the internet. The first place I looked was based in California and had to cancel all their orders between the drought and the forest fires. Goddamn climate change. But our great corporate overlord Amazon came to the rescue.”

“I like the designs you chose. They’re all really pretty.”

Ben looked around again and was forced to admit that, as obnoxious as the sheer number was, Rey was right. There were little bundles tied with different Christmasy-colored ribbon, there were big spheres decorated with ornaments and pinecones, and even some arrangements wherein the branches of mistletoe had been shaped into a wreath.

“Yes, I think so, too. Now stop changing the subject and make out with Ben.”

“I have morning breath!” Ben yelped.

“So do I, probably,” Rey shrugged. “C’mere, hot stuff.”

Rey made a big show of grabbing Ben roughly by the collar of his t-shirt and dragging him down to her level. Then she winked at him, wound her arms around his shoulders, and kissed his cheek, sweet and gentle. 

Ben feared his heart rate would never return to normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is the website](https://mistletoeing.com/) that Poe tried to use to order the mistletoe, featuring the designs I was thinking of as I wrote this chapter. 
> 
> If you feel moved, please leave me a comment! Reading and responding to comments is always a highlight of my day, I promise. <3 <3 <3
> 
> You can also come say hi on my social media! You can find me on Pillowfort, Twitter, and Tumblr.


	17. Seventeen: Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter posting this evening! Again, very late, very tired, bit delirious actually, but somewhere in here (One, Two, Three) I remember there being a prompt about someone tripping on the ice and _not_ hurting themselves but being tenderly cared for all the same.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3

After the mistletoe debacle, Ben fled from the kitchen “to get more firewood” so they could have a fire while they ate breakfast. Having learned her lesson from the ugly Christmas sweater party, Rey now understood that it wasn’t because he wanted to get away from her. Ben sometimes just needed to process things, and he did best if she left him alone with his thoughts for a little while. Leaving to get firewood was a great excuse for him to take a minute and breathe. She also appreciated the thoughtfulness of the gesture; the house was very grand, but also very old and very drafty. The gorgeous vaulted ceilings in the living and dining rooms trapped all the warm air at the top of the house and left the rest of the rooms chilled. Rey had tried not to show that she was curling into her blanket the night before, but she knew the Ben was far too observant to have missed it. 

“So how long before you finally jump each other’s bones, do you think?” Poe asked conversationally while flipping a few pancakes. Rey rolled her eyes and was still debating whether to dignify him with a response when they heard an almighty crash outside and a sharp cry of pain. 

Rey dashed outside, heart in her throat. She found Ben laying on the ground, several logs scattered around him.

_Concussion_ , she thought. _Brain injury, broken bones, cracked skull—_

“ _Ben!_ ” Heedless of the cold, she ran out to him and dropped to her knees. The sidewalk was a patchwork of ice, she noticed. There was still no snow, but she thought she’d hear a soft pitter-patter of rain the night before. It must have been cold enough to freeze overnight.

“Ugh, I’m fine, Rey, I promise,” she heard him say as she dropped to her knees beside him. She sagged in partial, but not total, relief. She had a feeling he’d tell her he was fine even if he wasn’t, and she also knew that head injuries sometimes seemed all right at first but worsened as time went on.

“Are you sure?” she asked. He still hadn’t opened his eyes, which worried her more than anything. She cupped his face in her hands. He nodded.

“I’m sure. I fell down and hit my butt, that’s all. I only laid down out of sheer embarrassment. My ass hurts like hell but I’m gonna live, I swear.”

“Oh, you poor darling,” said Rey, still fussing over him. “I don’t want you staying out here in the cold like this, no matter how little you’re hurt.”

“I’m just glad Poe wasn’t here to see my legs flying up in the air like that. He’d have made fun of me for years.”

Ben finally opened his eyes and took in the sight of Rey, fussing over him with no coat or shoes.

“Rey!” he said, sitting up fast.

“Don’t rush! Even if you don’t think you’re hurt, getting up too fast can make you dizzy. Trust me, I learned from experience.” She leaned over him and resisted the urge to pat at the back of his head for injuries, just to be extra sure he was all right. 

“Don’t worry about me. Why are you out here with no _shoes_?” He waved a hand around at all the ice. 

“Don’t worry about me,” she teased. “Why are you out here laying on a patch of ice?”

“Okay, let’s both of us take our asses inside.”

Rey helped Ben gather the firewood and then walk inside. 

“Huh-uh, you sit down. I’ll build the fire,” she said when the got back inside. Ben did as he was told, but not without a bit of grumbling.

Rey arranged the logs in the fireplace, mimicking the way she’d seen Poe do it the night before. She lit the kindling and went straight back to Ben’s side.

“Does your tailbone hurt at all?” she asked sincerely. “Do you need ibuprofen, or ice?”

Ben patted her knee. “I’m really okay, Rey. I probably could use some ibuprofen; I fell kinda hard on my tailbone. But I’m pretty sure the only thing I bruised was my pride.”

“Two ibuprofen for one bruised pride coming right up. And oh, look, you’re under the mistletoe.” Rey pointed to the kissing ball suspended from the ceiling above the couch cushion he sat on. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! You can find me on Pillowfort, Twitter, and Tumblr.


	18. Eighteen: Christmas Cookies

After breakfast everyone flopped onto the couch to watch _Prep & Landing_. During the scene when Wayne bites the head off of the Santa cookie, Rose said, “Hey, I brought cookie-making supplies. We should make cookies after this.”

Of the boys, only Poe had any experience baking, and most of that was in savory dishes, not sweets. But Rey had made a chocolate chip cookie or two in her time, and she knew Rose was a superb baker, so she readily agreed to the idea.

Once the movie was over they cleared everything off of the dining room table, and Rose began to strategize the best methods with all the seriousness of a general on the eve of battle.

“All right, so I’ve got supplies to make cranberry orange shortbread, rice crispies, no bakes, buckeye balls, gingerbread, ladyfingers, sugar cookies, and those lemon bars Finn’s obsessed with.” She waved a hand at all the groceries she’d put on the counter. “Plus there’s some icing and sprinkles and stuff.”

“That sounds like a _lot_ of cookies for a small group,” Ben hedged.

“Bold of you to assume I’m sharing a single lemon bar,” said Finn.

“You can share, Finn. If we run out I’ll make more; they’re easy.”

“Oh! I brought a gingerbread house kit, too, so we can put that together if you want,” Rey said excitedly. “They were on sale at Michaels.”

“Awesome!” said Rose. “I can make the cookies but the panels are too much work. The kit should come with them already made.”

The five of them worked together surprisingly well as a cookie-making machine. Rose gave detailed instructions for every step, and gave high praise for their efforts even if things didn’t go exactly according to plan.

“Why don’t my rice crispies look like your rice crispies?” Rey pouted at one point. Rather than doing the classic, easier version, they’d opted to do holiday themed treats using red and green food coloring. Rose’s batch were vivid and rich with color, while Rey’s were patchy and far too light. 

“Because I’ve been making these things since I was four years old and this is your first batch. Trust me, I know you’ve got an artist’s aesthetic, but they’re going to taste equally delicious.”

“Hey, you’re not the person who mixed up butter and shortening,” said Ben, bumping Rey with his shoulder. “You’re doing all right compared to me.”

When all of the batches of cookies were done baking, cooled, and decorated with frosting and sprinkles, they divided each kind into equal portions and filled the cookie tins which Rose had brought for the purpose. The tins were old and nicked in a few places, but still pretty. They were decorated with winter landscapes, Santas, and nutcrackers.

“Were these your parents’ tins?” Finn asked softly. Rose nodded.

“Yeah. Baking is important to me because it was a local tradition where I grew up. Lots of people bake big batches of Christmas cookies, that’s common, but it was really special in my hometown. We even did cookie tables at weddings instead of cake a lot of the time. I remember these tins from before they died, that’s how long I’ve had them. Then, after, Paige made sure we kept doing the cookies so at least one thing wouldn’t change.”

“I think your parents would be really proud of you,” Ben said. He patted her on the shoulder and she looked suddenly shy, but pleased all the same. Then she seemed to shake off the sad moment.

“Finn, how many of those lemon bars have you already eaten?”

“Um.”

“Nevermind, that’s okay. I anticipated this. I’ll just make another batch now while the table’s still messy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your favorite Christmas cookies? I love gingerbread, but I'm also with Finn and will devour all things lemon-flavored. 
> 
> Come say hi! You can find me on Pillowfort, Twitter, and Tumblr.


	19. Nineteen: Cocoa by the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben tries very hard to impress Rey with a wide variety of cocoa recipes, some of which were inspired by [this article](https://www.self.com/gallery/17-decadent-hot-chocolate-recipes-to-keep-you-warm-this-winter).

“We should go for a walk!” said Poe, mid-afternoon on the twenty-third. “There’s no snow so no skiing, but the hiking paths are open, and it’s so beautiful out there.”

“Baby’s getting cabin fever,” Rose said sagely.

“I’m sure it is beautiful, but it’s also cold as fuck,” Finn whined. 

“Wasn’t Ben gonna do a hot chocolate tasting?” Poe wheedled, giving Ben puppy-dog eyes. “We could go for a walk, enjoy the chilly air, and then come back and get all toasty with some cocoa in front of the fire.”

“A cocoa tasting?” said Rey, eyes wide and dimple flashing.

“Well it was _supposed_ to be a surprise,” said Ben, flashing a mock-annoyed look at Poe. “But yeah. I looked up a couple recipes, thought we could try them out, and see which we like best.”

“Did you bring marshmallows?” she asked hopefully. 

“I brought stuff for us to make our own marshmallows from scratch. But just in case they turn out horrible, I also brought regular ones.”

“You are the _best_ , Ben,” said Rey.

Unable to stop himself, he give her a quick kiss on the cheek. When she looked up at him, surprised, he said, “What? You were under the mistletoe.”

Despite Finn’s initial protests, they were out for a few hours on their hike around the mountain. It was indeed beautiful, all hushed pines and fresh winter breezes. They were on their way back when Rose got a call from her sister Paige, who was an officer in the Air Force. Rose was soon jumping up and down and squealing with joy.

“Paige got leave! She’s coming home for Christmas and gets in tomorrow afternoon! Ben, can—”

“Of course she can come up. She can have my room and I’ll take the pullout couch.”

“No way, dude. She’ll take the couch.”

“We’ll see,” Ben shrugged.

“Yeah, we’ll see her kick your ass if you contradict her,” Rose said under her breath. 

The five of them shuffled back into the house, cheeks rosy and extremities numb from the cold. Poe immediately stoked the embers in the living room’s fireplace and added several new logs to the fire, while Ben set about making the hot chocolate. 

He’d brought supplies for five different varieties, and most of them followed the same basic premise: cocoa powder, a bit of salt, a bit of vanilla, sugar, a milk of some kind (whether cow, soy, almond, or rice), and then another flavor on top of that. He’d also brought the super-cheap packet mix from the grocery store in case he failed miserably at making all of them, because he’d never made hot chocolate before in his life. He made a variation with hazelnut, one with almond and coconut flavor, a Mexican hot chocolate with cayenne pepper, one with spiced oranges, and a plain version. It took less time than expected, and soon he had six mugs lined up on the counter, one for each of his flavors and one for the store-bought powder. He enlisted Rose’s help for the homemade marshmallows because they involved gelatin and fiddly measurements, and they looked promising but they needed to sit for a while longer before they’d be ready. So he put the store-bought marshmallows on the counter next to the line of hot chocolate mugs and called everyone into the kitchen. He explained what each flavor was and waited with bated breath while they each tried all of them.

The experiment was a success; everyone liked all of them. Rose and Poe immediately began conferring on which flavors of alcohol would compliment which cocoa best, while Finn and Rey just drank everything they were given. 

“Which did you like best?” Ben asked Rey when she’d tried every flavor. She tilted her head to the side, considering.

“Well, it’s obvious you put a lot of work into these, and I liked them all. If I had to pick one, I think the hazelnut one. But I also liked the way you made the packet one, with the milk and adding a bit of cinnamon. That’s the most nostalgic one for me, cuz it was the only one I ever got as a kid, and it was this special treat we got very rarely. But they’re all good, Ben. I think another mug of the hazelnut and a few of Rose’s cookies in front of the fire is exactly what I need. Which flavor did you like best?”

He picked up a mug at random, and it turned out to be the spiced orange one. It was pretty good, incredibly rich and creamy with a hint of orange, cinnamon, clove, and anise. He picked it up and the package of marshmallows.

“Shall we?” he said, formally offering her his elbow. She laughed and let him lead her away.

“We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're entering the home stretch! We've got six more installments to go, but Christmas Eve starts next chapter. Whatever could I be planning that I need six chapters to cover two days? Check back in tomorrow to find out!
> 
> Come say hi! You can find me on Pillowfort, Twitter, and Tumblr.


	20. Twenty: Atlantic to Pacific, the Traffic is Terrific

“What time is that storm supposed to hit?” Poe asked Ben the next morning. It was still incredibly early, and they were the only two awake. Poe had risen first to make coffee for Rose and Finn. Ben, ever the light sleeper, had got out of bed to avoid overthinking his plans for the day. The Christmas break was nearly over; it was Christmas Eve, and the day after Christmas they would probably all pack up their cars and head back down the mountain. If he was going to say something to Rey about how he felt, today would be the best time to do it. Ben wasn’t afraid of her rejecting him—he was almost sure the attraction was mutual. Rather, it was just that they really hadn’t had any time to be alone in the last few days. With Finn, Rose, and Poe all leaving to get Paige from the airport, he thought they might finally have a moment to talk. 

Knowing that Rey most likely returned his feelings didn’t make the impending conversation any less daunting. What if he’d been wrong this whole time and she didn’t feel the same way? What if he messed it up somehow? What if, what if, what if. In the end, an early morning conversation over coffee with Poe seemed vastly preferable to letting his mental wheels endlessly spin. 

“Storm won’t hit till much later. What time’s Paige’s flight getting in?” Ben asked.

“It’s getting in at 10. We’ll need to get going in the next half hour or so if we want to beat all the Christmas Eve traffic madness. I know the storm’s not _supposed_ to hit until later, but look.”

Ben looked, and was startled to see dense flurries of snowflakes already falling.

“I’ll be damned,” he said. He opened his laptop, which he’d left on the counter the day before after making all those cocoa recipes, and opened a weather app.

“No, they’re still saying it won’t get bad until later. So I think you’re all right.” He navigated to the Starflower Village Council page, and saw a warning that the road could possibly be closed later, but it had been updated within the last hour and still said that only travel after dark was likely to be a concern. 

“I guess this is just a flurry, then,” said Poe. “That’s a relief. So, since it’s just us, how’s things with Rey?”

“You mean after you strung up this whole place with mistletoe to try to force her to kiss me?” Ben quirked an eyebrow at him. Poe scoffed in response.

“Force? Yeah, no. First of all, that girl is as stubborn as you are. God, your children are already turning my hair grey and they haven’t even been born yet. Second, I wish you could see the way you two look at each other. Ben, she likes you. Neither of you have anything to be afraid of. Just go for it.”

“I will,” said Ben seriously. “You’re right, I should have said something months ago, and it’s gone a little too long and got kinda complicated, but I am going to say something.”

Poe gave him a skeptical look.

“Today. I’m going to say something today, while you’re out. We’ve all been together this whole trip, and I don’t want to say, ‘By the way, Rey, I’m three-quarters in love with you, do you wanna go to a movie sometime?’ while you and Finn and Rose are all standing right there.”

“Getting out of your hair is one of the reasons all three of us are going to pick up Paige. Well, the main reason obviously is she’s Rose’s sister and we haven’t seen her in ages, but Finn and I offered to let just Rose go so they could have some sister time. We talked about it, though, and decided to leave you two alone for a bit.” Poe clapped Ben on the shoulder. “I’m proud of you, buddy. I know it hasn’t been easy to let yourself fall for somebody. I’ve pushed you, I know I have. I only did it because I want you to be happy. And I’m glad you’ve gone at your own pace with this and haven’t let me rush you too much. I just didn’t want you to let your fears get in the way, that’s all.”

“Thanks, Poe,” said Ben. “Now get out of here so I can be alone with Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! You can find me on Pillowfort, Twitter, and Tumblr.


	21. Twenty-One: Christmas Catastrophe

Rey woke up to find Ben in the kitchen making breakfast. Finn, Rose, and Poe had left two hours earlier to pick up Paige, he told her. There was already toast, cut fruit, and coffee. He was currently sautéing peppers, tomatoes, and onions to go with the eggs he was scrambling. 

“You didn’t have to do all this. I know you usually just do a protein bar and coffee,” she said.

“On the weekdays, yeah. But I like to cook a real breakfast on my days off. Besides, it doesn’t do to live on protein bars alone.”

Still, the fact that he’d gone to all that trouble—just like all the other things he’d done for her throughout the holiday season—warmed her heart. He also looked devilishly handsome, hair still disheveled from sleep and wearing flannel pajama pants with a plain t-shirt. The scene was incredibly domestic, especially since they were alone in the house. She wondered, if she was his girlfriend, would he have brought all that breakfast to her in bed? 

“It looks like that white Christmas you were hoping for arrived just in time,” he gestured with a wooden spoon toward the living room windows.

Jarred from her thoughts of breakfast in bed with Ben, Rey looked out the window and squealed like a child at the sight of the snow flurries. She heard Ben chuckle softly behind her. 

“But wait, are they driving in all this? I thought the storm wasn’t supposed to start until later.”

“I think those are just some flurries,” said Ben, as he stirred the eggs. “It’s just dry snow, so it won’t make driving a problem. It’s not gonna be an issue until later.”

They had a quiet breakfast. Despite saying several times that he wasn’t a good cook, Rey enjoyed Ben’s cooking. He wasn’t as good a chef as Poe or as good a baker as Rose, but then, very few people were. He was, however, a damn sight better than Rey, who still cooked and ate as if someone would run up and snatch her food away at any moment. 

“What do you want to do today?” he asked. “We could go for a walk, or go down the village. They do free screenings of holiday movies on Christmas Eve.”

“That sounds awesome!” said Rey. “Let me just get some real clothes on, and we can go whenever you’re ready.”

While Ben drove them into the village, Rey shot a quick text to Finn, asking him to give Paige a hug for her. He replied with a series of exasperated emojis, then told her that Paige’s flight had been delayed and she wouldn’t be in until one o’clock. Rey looked out the windshield at the snow and frowned. True to Ben’s word, the snow was very dry. It danced along the windshield and on the surface of the road, then blew carelessly away. She would rather drive in those conditions than in a heavy summer thunderstorm. Still, one o’clock was much later than ten, and she worried they’d have a rougher drive back. Poe had also mentioned the night before that they sometimes closed the mountain road when the snow got too bad. 

She texted Finn back her sympathies, but resolved not to worry. Everything was going to be fine. They were going to pick up Paige and make it back in plenty of time. Even if they did run into snow, Poe was driving and he was an excellent driver. 

They arrived at the theater in time for the next showing of _It’s a Wonderful Life_. Ben insisted on buying her popcorn and a glass of wine (drinking a cool, crisp glass of chardonnay while snacking on salty theater popcorn made her feel impossibly grown up and sophisticated, she told him). 

“I admit it, I liked Rose’s Hallmark bad holiday movie drinking game a lot more than I thought I would. But I still prefer the classics,” he said when they were seated. Rey nodded vigorously.

“Oh yeah. I’m so glad you thought to suggest this! It’s not Christmas to me without _A Christmas Carol_ and _It’s a Wonderful Life._ I love this movie so much. I know everybody harps on how sad it is, but honestly it’s not that sad! George just needs to see as much value in himself as everybody else sees in him. If that’s the worst thing you’ve got going on, you’re doing okay. Plus, George realizing that his family isn’t just his blood relatives but his whole community really balances out the sad bits for me. And man, it’s so romantic. Can you imagine loving somebody as much much as those two love each other?”

“Rey, not now, but after the movie, maybe, do you think we could talk about something?” 

Irrational dread seized her heart.

“Um, yeah. Of course. Sorry, I was rambling there.”

He gave her a warm, soft smile.

“You weren’t. You just reminded me of something I wanted to talk to you about, that’s all. It’s not a bad thing. Sorry, I’m being vague, which isn’t helping. Just trust me, okay?”

“Okay, Ben. I trust you,” she said.

The movie started shortly thereafter, and Rey was as absorbed by it as she always was. They left the theater comparing favorite scenes and talking about how the film struck them in new ways every time they saw it.

“It’s so—I mean, obviously this term wasn’t a thing then, but with our current politics being the dumpster fire they are, I never realized how woke the movie is. Standing up for immigrants and being in favor of fair housing for the poor? That’s just—”

The rest of Rey’s praise was cut off when the two of them walked outside. The snow was falling rapidly, the wind had turned biting cold, and the roads were covered with snow and ice. Ben and Rey watched as a car parked along the street spun its wheels as the driver tried to get it out of its parallel parking spot. Rey looked at Ben, who looked as worried as she felt. She got her phone out and, with a sinking feeling, saw that she had a huge number of texts and missed calls from Finn. 

The first few were to be expected; Paige’s plane had landed at last, safe and sound. There was a selfie with the four of them, grinning like mad. Then the more worrying texts had started. The roads were worse than they’d thought, he said. Poe was worried about them getting back up the mountain.

Shortly thereafter the calls had started. There was only one message. Rey pushed play.

“Rey. I’m so, so, _so_ sorry. They’ve closed the access road to the mountain. Apparently there was already an accident and the emergency vehicles have the road blocked and they think by the time they get it cleared the storm will be even worse, so it’ll be too bad to get up there. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I won’t be there for Christmas morning with you.”

Finn began to cry on the other end of the line, and Rey, who had to that point been in a state of denial and shock, began to cry, too. “We always have Christmas together. I’m sorry. I hope you’re not mad, but I get it if you are. Please call me.”

Rey put her phone back in her purse, too miserable to call Finn back right away.

“Rey? What is it? Did they—are they okay?” said Ben.

“They’re okay,” she said. “But they’re not coming back. The road’s been closed.”

“Oh, no. Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” he said. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh _no_! Ben and Rey are going to be alone for the whole of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day! Poor babies. 
> 
> (That said, I do feel sad that Rey will be without Finn on Christmas for the first time in a really long time. Hopefully Ben professing his undying love will make up for it a bit.)
> 
> Come say hi! You can find me on Pillowfort, Twitter, and Tumblr.


	22. Twenty-Two: Blue Christmas

Rey crying on Christmas Eve was about the worst outcome Ben could possibly imagine. To make matters somehow infinitely worse than the already worst possible outcome, Ben felt responsible for her tears. If he hadn’t reassured Poe that everything would be fine, if he’d _looked out the damn window_ instead of trusting weather reports that were never reliable, Finn and others would be here right now. They could be going home to drink Christmas Eve cocoa in front of the fire instead of her crying on his shoulder. On the cold sidewalk. On Christmas Eve. 

“I think this is my fault,” he said heavily. 

“What?” she pulled away and looked at him, face splotchy.

“Poe and I talked this morning. It was already flurrying, just barely, but all the weather predictions still said it wouldn’t get bad until after dark—even the village counsel website. But I shouldn’t have assumed. I should’ve told you to go with them just in case. Then you wouldn’t be away from Finn. I’m so sorry, Rey. The storm must’ve been moving faster than anyone thought.”

“No, Ben, don’t apologize. You don’t have any control over the weather, and you did check.”

“Still.” He clenched his jaw. “If you want, I get you back down the mountain. You won’t be able to take all your things and we’ll have to go now, but we can do it.”

He didn’t want her to leave. In fact, if she did, he’d leave, too, and just go back to his apartment. The thought of spending Christmas alone in that house, with all of her ornaments and decorations but without her, was abjectly depressing. 

“What? How?”

“We’d have to walk down to the way station. They usually have a truck or two for non-medical emergencies. I can’t guarantee it, but I’m pretty sure they’d take you.”

She shook her head sadly. “No, I don’t want to do that. Who will pick me up at the bottom of the mountain? Everyone is probably already back at the apartment in Chandrila. I don’t want them to drive in all this. Besides, I want to spend Christmas with you, Ben. I’m just sad I won’t get to spend it with them, too.”

“You’re sure?” he asked. 

“I’m sure. Now let’s go home before these roads get even worse.”

The drive back to the cabin took twice as long and was easily three times as stressful as the trip there. But they made it back without incident.

“I’m gonna call Finn,” she said when they got inside. 

“Okay.”

He gave her privacy by busying himself with building a fire and brewing a pot of tea—and finding his father’s best bottle of whiskey. He had no idea whether Rey would want any, but he definitely needed a toddy after the day’s unexpected turn. He thought of telling Poe to get out so he could be alone with Rey and grimaced. He pulled his phone out and called Poe.

“Hey,” Poe answered on the first ring. He sounded tired.

“Hey, Poe. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you it was gonna be okay,” he said.

“This is just a shitshow of a situation, Ben. It’s not something you have any control over. If you hadn’t told me to go, I’d have gone anyway. Somebody had to get Paige from the airport.”

“Yeah, I know you’re right. I just feel bad.”

Poe blew out a big breath. “Oh, you and me both. I’ve never seen Finn so upset. I thought he was gonna deck the guy who told us the road was closed, or walk up the mountain by himself. It’s a somber household at the moment. I don’t know if Rey’s told you this, but it’s a bigger deal than you might expect because they haven’t spent a Christmas apart since they were fifteen. Finn told me Rey thinks of him as her only family, and she seems tough but she’s a sensitive girl. She needs him. When the three of us got together we had to be really careful about making sure she knew he wasn’t leaving her behind, yanno?”

“She hasn’t told me, but I can imagine.”

“Have you got to talk to her at least?”

“No, I took her to see _It’s a Wonderful Life_ and was gonna talk to her after the movie, but then all this happened.”

“Well, some good news might be welcome,” Poe hinted.

Ben made a noncommittal sound. It might be welcome, but it might also be yet another thing for her to worry about when she was already going through a rough time. Just as Poe and Rose hadn’t wanted Rey to think they were taking Finn away from her, he didn’t want her to think he was offering himself as a replacement. 

“I offered to take her to the way station and see if they’d take her to the bottom of the mountain.”

“Ben,” Poe sighed. “Even if they’d been willing to take her, what would you have done?”

“Gone home,” he said with a shrug. He tried to keep his voice casual, but he couldn’t hide from Poe.

“And then my brother would have been miserable instead of Finn’s sister, and she would still have been miserable, too, thinking you didn’t want her. That’s worse. The two of you still have each other. Rose and Paige and I are gonna take care of Finn. You take care of Rey. And Ben?”

“Yeah, Poe?”

“Merry Christmas. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas, Poe. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna look brighter very soon, I promise! <3
> 
> Come say hi! You can find me on Pillowfort, Twitter, and Tumblr.


	23. Twenty-Three: Snow Angels

Rey thought that calling Finn would make her feel worse, but fortunately it didn’t.

“Are you okay? Did you have any trouble getting back to the apartment?” she asked as soon as he picked up.

“I’m okay, everybody’s okay. The drive was terrible, but I’m not worried about that. Are you okay? Are you mad at me?”

“Of course I’m not mad at you, Finn. How could I be?”

“I just had it in my head that you would have thought we did this on purpose. And I was so worried you’d be lonely or sad.”

“I know you didn’t do it on purpose,” she soothed. “You couldn’t possibly have done it on purpose. I am sad, but so are you. It’s not your fault. Let’s look on the bright side. We still spent more time together this year than we usually get to, and we can just make a big deal out of New Year’s and exchange gifts then if you want. And I don’t want you to worry about me being lonely. I’m not alone; I’m with Ben.”

“You’re with Ben, huh? Is that how it is?” he teased. Rey relaxed and felt herself smile for the first time since listening to his voicemail.

“Well, not yet, but I’m working on it.”

“Jesus, Rey, you two are the limit. Just sleep in his bed with a bow on your chest, maybe he’ll finally get the idea.”

She laughed. “If all else fails that is exactly what I’m gonna do.”

When she finished her conversation with Finn, Rey went to find Ben. He was in the kitchen, just hanging up with Poe. She could smell a pot of tea brewing, and there was whiskey, lemon juice, and honey on the counter.

“Making a toddy?” she asked. He nodded.

“I thought you might need something a bit stronger than cocoa.”

She walked into the kitchen and put her arms around him, snuggling into his chest and laying her head on his shoulder. She felt him inhale sharply in surprise, but then he relaxed and put his arms around her waist.

“Thank you for letting me cry on you earlier. And thank you for offering to take me to the way station, and for thinking of things to make me feel better, and for taking such good care of me this whole holiday. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it, Ben.”

“You’re welcome. I don’t know how much credit I can really take, though, for doing something I enjoyed so much. Are you sure you’re okay, not having Finn here?”

“I’m sure. Are you sure you’re okay not having Poe here?”

Ben hummed. “I am a little sad. But yeah, I’m okay too.”

“Then why don’t we save those toddies for after we build our snowman?”

They both climbed back into their winter attire and went outside. The snow had fallen so rapidly that there was at least four inches covering the ground already. It took some doing, but they eventually gathered enough snow to make a small snowman on the front patio.

“What a little cutie. I hope he doesn’t get completely covered up through the night,” said Rey when they were done.

“If he does, we’ll just come out and rescue him.” Ben took off the scarf he was wearing and wound it around the snowman’s neck. “There. Now he won’t get cold.”

They went back inside shortly thereafter, ready to warm up in front of the fire.

“I can’t feel my fingers, or my toes, or my nose!” Rey giggled, leaning in toward the flames until she felt the warmth on her cheeks.

“Neither can I,” said Ben. He went to the couch and got a large blanket. “Here. Let’s wrap up in this and we’ll feel better soon.”

He sat down beside her and wrapped the blanket around both of them. Rey leaned into him and watched the fire. Ben put an arm around her, and absent-mindedly stroked her arm with his thumb, much in the same way he’d done when they were at the grad school Christmas party, pretending to be a couple.

Or, perhaps, not really pretending.

“You getting any warmer?” he asked after a few minutes.

“I think so. I’ve stopped shivering, anyway. You?”

“I’m getting there. I think I warm up faster than you in general, though. I’m more used to the cold.”

Rey touched the tip of her nose, and found it still cold. “How is my nose still cold? I’ve practically been baking my face in the fire.”

He looked down at her and smiled. “I’m not surprised it’s still cold. It’s still red. You look like a little rosy-cheeked, red-nosed Christmas elf.”

“But you’re so nice and warm, Ben. Come here, I’m sure you can help,” she said, smiling devilishly.

“Why am I suddenly terrified? What are you doing?” he asked.

She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. His skin was deliciously warm, and judging by his yelp of surprise, her nose must be every bit as cold as she thought it was.

“Holy shit, Rey! You’re frozen,” he laughed. “I’m gonna get frostbite from your nose. Here, give me your hands, too.”

He took her hands and held them between his, rubbing warmth back into them. The moment stretched and changed. Instead of laughing and playfully mushing her face against him, Rey found herself nuzzling his neck. She felt Ben’s breathing change, and pressed a light kiss to his skin.

He pulled back from her just enough to look into her eyes. When she nodded, he leaned forward and kissed her.

This time there was no one to walk in and complain about broken radiators, and no one taking an innocent picture of them under the mistletoe in the middle of a crowded room. They were able to take their time, and they didn’t have to hide their true feelings.

It didn’t surprise Rey that Ben kissed with the same intensity that he brought to everything else. His undiluted eroticism, however, was a very pleasant surprise. While other men had shown Rey their passion by kissing her hard and fast (without regard to her reaction), Ben brought her further and further under his spell with slow, worshipful kisses. He pulled her into his lap and held her close, but didn’t let his hands wander much further than anchoring her hips in place or occasionally bringing a hand to her face to caress her cheek or neck. He hummed a low rumble of approval whenever she threaded her fingers through his hair or did something he especially liked. He was ever mindful of her reactions, varying pressure and intensity to learn what she liked, but never pushing or rushing. Rey was swept away in the rush of emotions he brought out of her, and happy to be so. She felt cherished and protected, and whether she wanted more to drag him to bed or to kiss him on the living room floor for the next three hours was a question she didn’t have the brain power to answer.

They were both startled out of their wits when his phone rang.

Ben pulled back from her lips with a sound of pure animal frustration.

“Don’t move,” he said, tone half fierce command and half desperate entreaty. She held him tighter and laid her head on his shoulder, not trusting her voice in the slightest. He sighed in apparent relief. “It’s my parents’ ringtone, or I wouldn’t answer. They probably heard about the storm and want to make sure we’re okay.”

She listened as he answered the phone and told his mother about Poe and the others being stranded at the bottom of the mountain, and then reassured her that everyone was fine, and that he and Rey had more than enough food and supplies to last until the road reopened. Rey hugged him tighter or pressed silent kisses to his cheek when he said something sweet, or just for the pleasure of feeling him hug her back or bring her hand to his lips.

Eventually his conversation with his mother passed to more commonplace Christmas-time topics like what their plans for the next day were, what they were eating, and so on. Rey stayed on his lap, but the overwhelming need to touch and kiss him slowly dissipated, and she was left with the joy that her feelings were returned and the comfort of resting in his arms. When he ended his conversation with his mother, he tossed his phone to the side and kissed the top of Rey’s head.

“My mom wishes you a Merry Christmas,” he said softly. She nodded; she’d hear Leia say it.

“Earlier, when we were at the movies, was this what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Yes,” he said. “But it was more than just—I mean, this is wonderful, Rey, but—”

“You want more than just making out?” she said. She traced her fingertip along his cheekbone and then, unable to resist, pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Yes,” he said again. “I don’t want to scare you off; I’m not asking for anything you’re not ready for, commitment-wise. I just want you to know that I really like you, and I don’t really do casual.”

“Ben,” she giggled. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “We’ve basically been dating for months, we just haven’t been making out. We already know a lot about each other, we’ve already met each other’s friends, _we’re already spending holidays together_. Besides, we are not casual people. I think we’re on the same page here.”

“Good,” he said. He kissed her again, quickly, but happily and sweetly. “I’m glad we finally talked about this.”

“Me too.”

She looked into his eyes, and was about to lean in to kiss him again when her stomach grumbled, loud and insistent. The sound seemed to echo off the living room’s high ceiling. Rey winced, but Ben only laughed.

“Let’s get you fed.”

They made a Christmas Eve dinner of salmon fillets with roasted red potatoes, green beans, and a Caesar salad. Then they made took the previously abandoned tea and whiskey into the living room with a tin of Rose’s cookies.

Rey picked up the battered copy of _A Christmas Carol_ that she had meant to re-read but hadn’t got around to yet.

“Have you ever read it?” she asked him, holding it up. He shook his head. “You should.”

“Read it to me now,” he suggested. She smiled and opened the book to the first page.

“‘Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever, about that.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! <3 <3 <3


	24. Twenty-Four: All I Want for Christmas is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Boxing Day! I really meant to get this chapter posted yesterday (having written most of it Christmas Eve), but…I got to merry-making and wanted to give it an extra read. 
> 
> This chapter is partly inspired by [Frozen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714) by [dashakay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashakay/pseuds/dashakay). It's not a reylo fic; it's actually from The X-Files fandom. But it features the heroes being unexpectedly snowed in, in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, during which time they're finally able to confront their feelings for each other. It also features the heroine waking up in the night and bringing her man to bed. ;)

Rey awoke, warm and comfortable, cuddling a pillow that smelled like Ben. The events of the day rushed back to her: breakfast, going to the movies, Finn not coming back, building a snowman—kissing Ben. She lingered on that memory longer than any of the others. Then she remembered the rest of the night: they took turns reading _A Christmas Carol_ to each other after dinner, sipping hot tea and whiskey. She remembered curling up against his chest while he read to her, feeling sleepy and content. She must have fallen asleep, and he must have carried her to bed. But not her own bed, it would seem. She sat up and looked around. This definitely wasn’t her room. She was also still in her day clothes; now that she was more fully awake and moving around, her jeans made her feel overheated and tangled in the covers. 

She threw the covers back, shivering at the sudden cold. She padded out into the living room and saw him silhouetted against the the window. The tree and garlands were still lit, and with the snow still swirling just outside the window, the scene looked magical.

“Ben?” 

He turned at the sound of her voice, smiling that soft smile that she loved so much. 

“Merry Christmas, Rey. It’s past midnight.” He nodded toward the clock on the mantlepiece.

“Merry Christmas, Ben.” She looked at the clock. She hadn’t been asleep for as long as she thought she had: it was only twelve thirty. “Couldn’t you sleep?”

“I came out to do the dishes from dinner, and then I wanted to make sure the fire burned downbefore I came in. It’s just gone down now.”

She walked up and stood beside him to look out the window.

“It’s cold in the bedroom. I guess it makes sense with the snow.”

Ben gave a hmm sound of agreement. “The furnace in this place is okay, but most of the heat is supposed to come from the wood stoves. I can build a fire in there for you.” 

Rey told hold of his hand and looked into his eyes. “Wouldn’t you rather you come to bed with me and keep me warm?”

He grinned, gave her one swift kiss, and then picked her up and carried her back to his room.

“Why did you bring me in here earlier if you weren’t going to stay?” she asked when he put her back on her feet, and then winced for sounding needy. Ben crowded her toward the bed, putting his hands firmly on her waist to keep her in place, but nuzzling her nose with his and smiling at her tenderly all the while.

“Do you think I would carry you to my bed and _not_ stay with you? I was coming back. You weren’t by yourself for long.”

“Oh.”

He peppered kisses along her face, neck, and collarbone until she felt breathless and light-headed.

“Do you remember telling me to bring you in here instead of your room, earlier?” he asked, dropping a kiss just behind her ear. She shivered.

“No,” she whispered.

“I was going to take you to your room so you could change into pajamas, but you weren’t having it. You made a lot of very sleepy, very grumpy sounds of disapproval and demanded to be brought in here.” 

“Oh my god,” she said, trying to hide her face in her hands.

“Hey, hey.” He pried her hands away from her face and wound her arms back around him, then kissed her until her knees went weak. “Don’t be embarrassed. That was the best thing I ever heard.”

“Ben, just to make sure I don’t get carried away—or, _we_ don’t get carried away—do you want to just sleep tonight?” She was already out of her mind with wanting him, but he still seemed so calm and cool. If they weren’t going to do anything but cuddle and make out a bit, she could live with that. But she needed to know now.

She felt the vibration of his low, sexy laugh all the way to her toes. He ducked his head to kiss her neck and grumble into her ear.

“Sweetheart, if you knew how much I want you, you wouldn’t put me in charge of limits.”

“Yes I would,” she said decisively. She took her shirt off and tossed it carelessly to the side. At his somewhat shell-shocked look she giggled and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed against his still-clothed chest and gave him a dramatic, playful, smacking kiss on this lips. Then she reached for the button of her jeans, but he stopped her.

“Let me,” he said. He trailed kisses across her shoulders, above the cups of her bra, between her breasts, and down to her stomach, gradually kneeling in front of her. He laid the side of his face against her stomach as he flicked the button of her jeans open, and let her thread her hands through his hair. He raised both hands to her hips and slid her jeans down her legs. He helped keep her steady as she lifted each foot away from the denim, and then ran the flat of his palms up from her ankles, over the back of her calves, and up to her thighs. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin, and could hear her own pulse thundering in her ears. He turned his head to look up at her and gently hooked the waistband of her plain black underwear with his index finger.

It was then that her body gave an almighty shudder, and not from the overwhelming arousal he was making her feel. She’d been so caught up in the moment she hadn’t realized how cold she was. Twin lines of confusion and worry appeared between Ben’s brows. He stood and hastily wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. Rey wanted to howl with disappointment.

“Are you cold, baby?” 

“Sorry, I guess I am? I didn’t even realize it.”

“Get into bed. I’m gonna build you that fire.”

“No, Ben, I’m fine, just — ”

“Rey,” he said. His voice was deeper and more commanding than she had ever heard it, but there was also an edge of desperation there. “Get. Into. The bed. The sooner I build this fire, the sooner you get warm enough to stop shivering, the sooner I can finally do unspeakable things to you. Don’t waste time arguing.”

She appreciated the gesture but still wanted to punish him for having more self control than her, so she maintained eye contact with him as she shed her bra and slid her underwear down her hips.

“Hurry, then,” she said nonchalantly over her shoulder. She climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to her nose. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, which gave her a savage amount of satisfaction.

Ben hastily stacked logs in the fireplace, lit the kindling, and then closed the glass doors, presumably so they wouldn’t have to worry about the embers. He flicked a light switch next to the fireplace and the soft hum of a fan started. “That’ll push all the warm air toward us,” he told her. 

He came back to the bed and lifted the covers to get in, but Rey shook her head.

“Ah, no. This is a naked people only kind of bed, and you are fully clothed. Honestly, Ben, you know the rules.”

“Oh yes, rules. Of course,” he laughed. He took off his shirt. “Oh, talking of rules: protection? I haven’t been with anyone since my last test, so no worries there, but do you want to use a condom?”

“I’ve got an IUD, also haven’t been with anyone since my last test, and—I don’t want to, honestly, but we should probably still use a condom. I have some in my suitcase,” said Rey.

“I’ve got some in here,” he said, pointing his thumb at the nightstand. 

“Oh really?” she said. The thought that he’d been considerate enough to prepare for this without them talking about it didn’t surprise her, but it still meant a lot. She propped herself up on an elbow, letting the covers fall below her breasts while she watched him take off the last of his clothes. He was faced away from her, and in the dim light she couldn’t see him as well as she wanted to, but there would be plenty more chances to look at him. “Knew you were gonna get laid, huh?”

He turned to look at her at that, his expression full of hunger and longing. She held out her arms to him, and he climbed into the bed, settling his weight so that he could lie mostly on top of her without crushing her.

“Hoped and dreamed, maybe, but knew? No way,” he said. “You’re not a woman to be taken for granted.”

“I’m sorry I ruined the moment with my shivering,” she said. She let her hands roam over his back and shoulders, and then finally wove her fingers into his hair again.

“You’ve never ruined a thing in your life.”

He kissed her for long moments and she luxuriated in the attention and opportunity to explore so much warm, soft skin. She learned how to make him sigh, and how to make him whisper her name. Finally they grew more and more passionate, their hands and mouths more insistent. Ben kissed the same path down her body he’d followed earlier, but this time he spent a great deal longer on her breasts, and then dipped down to kiss the backs of her knees, before working his way up her thighs.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly, lifting his lips from almost the top of her left thigh. Rey was so keyed up she could only manage a whining sound which might have been a barely recognizable _please_. The last thing she saw was his loving smile before he bent his head to give her the best orgasm she’d ever had. Pleasure, and joy, and love washed over her in endless waves; she’d never felt closer to another person and never wanted to be with anyone but Ben ever again.

“Up here, need you, _Ben,_ ” she gasped, still trembling from aftershocks. She tugged at his arms, hurrying along his leisurely caresses back up her body. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tangled her legs with his, desperate to hold him as close as she could, as tightly as she could. 

“Rey, shh, I’m here. You got me. I’m yours now. All yours,” he said, smoothing her tangled, sweaty hair away from her face. It wasn’t until then that she realized how hard she’d been clutching at him. She began to calm down, feeling anchored by his weight and soothed by his hand in her hair and the soft kisses he pressed to her temple and cheek.

“That’s—that was—” she said, but lost her words.

“Oh, we’re doing that every day. And twice on Sundays.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “And now that we know you need to be held tight and cuddled right after you come, we’ll remember that, too.”

“That’s never happened to me before,” she said, burying her face in his hair. “The clutchy, grabby thing. I think that’s just with you.”

He groaned from deep in his chest and sucked hard on her pulse point. “Lucky me. Lucky, lucky me.”

“Baby, I think we need that condom now. Like, _right now_.”

Some time later, Rey rested on her back, satisfied and exhausted, listening to the fire and the wind outside as she waited for Ben to come back from disposing of their second condom. Her nose itched, but when she tried to lift her hand to scratch it, she found her muscles were too weak to cooperate. Ben came back to bed and found her laughing to herself.

“Everything okay?” he asked, humor in his voice. He crawled into the bed beside her. She nodded.

“Can you put my arms around you?” she asked. “You wore me out so much I can’t lift them, but I want to hold you.”

“How about this,” he said. He hooked an arm around her waist and rolled to his back so that she was draped across him. He pulled the blanket up from where they’d both kicked it aside, and settled in with his arms low on her waist. He patted her bum affectionately, making her giggle and hide her face in his neck. “There. Now you can hold me without having to lift your arms.”

“Genius.”


	25. Twenty-Five: Welcome Christmas While We Stand, Heart to Heart & Hand in Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end! (Although I might post an epilogue.) Thank you so much, everyone, for your patience and comments and kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions. Writing this story has been a highlight of my holiday season, and I'm so glad I got to share it with you!

Ben woke up Christmas morning to a sweet kiss on the lips from Rey. A very naked, warm, soft, smiling, happy, and again it must be stressed _very naked_ Rey, who had slept the rest of the night in his arms. And who was currently tracing tiny circles over his chest with her fingertips and giving him butterfly kisses all over his face and neck. He tightened his arms around her and tried to find words to tell her how much he loved her and how happy he was, but couldn’t think of a single word to say.

Especially not when she was really so very entirely naked, and still kissing him. 

“Good morning,” she said. “You know, I hope you don’t mind, but it seems I got a little territorial last night.”

“Hmm?” he said. “What do you mean?”

“Your neck and chest are covered in hickeys, Ben.”

He craned his neck down and sure enough, there were several large, dark red splotches on his chest. He grinned. Then he looked at her properly for the first time that morning, and saw that she also had a few marks on her neck and breasts.

“Seems like I gave as good as I got. I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“I don’t mind at all,” she said, leaning down to give him a much sexier, filthier kiss than the one she’d woken him with. “We should probably be more careful with each other’s necks once school starts again, but I’m not worried about that now. The thing is, I’m not sure _I_ gave as good as I got—I got one thing you didn’t get. At least not yet.”

She leaned away a tiny bit to run her hand over his chest and stomach.

“Rey, baby, what? No, you were better than perfect, I— _oh_.”

She quirked an amused eyebrow as she gently traced the length of his penis.

“Now, is this for me?” she asked, tone all innocent curiosity. “Or just because it’s morning?”

“Just you,” he gasped.

“Wonderful! Merry Christmas to me,” she said, waggling her brows before kissing her way down his chest and stomach.

His deep, full laugh at this was very short-lived. 

Eventually they got out of bed, though it was a struggle. They put on the matching Christmas pajamas Poe had brought for all them to wear Christmas morning. Ben brewed coffee and built a fire while Rey put on Christmas music, cut up some fruit, and warmed the scones they’d brought for breakfast. 

“Open yours first,” she said, bringing him a long, reasonably heavy, rectangular box. “I’m so excited to give this to you.”

“You know RFP rigged the Secret Santa, right? I got you, too,” he said. She nodded.

“They are about as subtle as a freight train with no brakes. It’s okay; I wanted you anyway.”

He smiled at her, then set about unwrapping the gift. He stared down at it, looked up at her, and then looked back at her gift again.

It was the calligraphy set. He’d mentioned—months ago now—at lunch with the others that he’d run across a calligraphy set that made him want to take up his long-abandoned hobby again. At the time Rey had drawn him out, asking him questions about it and encouraging him to indulge in the set, but he’d assumed that was just her background as an art teacher. He hadn’t thought she’d been fishing for enough info to find it and buy it for him. 

Not to mention, this was several months ago, long before he’d been brave enough to give her any indication of how he felt. He was touched beyond measure, and could only lay the box aside so that he could pull her into his lap to hug her as tightly as he could. She seemed to understand and didn’t say anything, stroking his hair and letting him hold her. 

“Thank you,” he said at last.

“You’re welcome, baby. I’m glad you like it. Merry Christmas.”

He gave her the framed print of the illustrations from _A Christmas Carol_ , and delighted in her overjoyed squeal when she opened it.

“Ben! This is the most beautiful thing ever! Oh my god I _love_ this!” She tackled him, attacking his face with kisses as they both laughed. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Are you _sure_ you like it? We can return it and get you something else,” he deadpanned, falling into a laugh again as she kept kissing him.

Rey leaned back a bit and took his face in her hands.

“Ben?” she said, face suddenly very serious.

“Yeah, Rey. What’s up?”

“I love you.” He inhaled sharply and felt his eyes water. She bit her lip and rushed on, “I know it’s kind of insane to say that. You know, since we just kissed the first time yesterday? I get it, if it’s too fast, I won’t say it again if you—”

Ben surged forward, putting one arm around her waist and cradling the back of her head with his other hand.

“Please say it again. Please?” he whispered against her lips.

“I love you, Ben. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Rey.”

They were still lazily kissing and murmuring “I love you” back and forth when Rey’s phone rang.

“ _Why are we always getting interrupted_?” Rey whined. 

“It’s probably Finn. You should answer,” he said. 

Rey picked her phone up from the coffee table and, sure enough, Finn was trying to FaceTime her. She settled back into Ben’s lap and tapped the “accept” button.

Finn’s handsome face filled the screen. He was also wearing ridiculous Christmas pajamas, though in a different pattern, and someone had either tricked or forced him into wearing a set of felt reindeer horns.

“Merry Christmas!” he shouted, grinning from ear to ear. “Wait. Rey. Are you—are you sitting on Ben’s lap? Is that a _hickey_ on your neck? Rey! Did you and Ben have sex? Rose! Poe! REYLO IS A GO, I REPEAT, REYLO IS A GO!”

The screen was suddenly crowded with Finn, Poe, and Rose’s faces, all three of which looked beatifically happy.

“Oh my god they totally had sex. Look at Ben blushing! I’ve never seen his ears that red,” said Poe. “Rey, you freak, did you give him hickeys on his _ears_? Is that even possible?”

“Poe, please, for fuck’s sake, shut up,” Ben said, trying not to laugh and failing. 

“What’s…reylo?” asked Rey.

“Rey and Solo? Rey-lo? I voted Reyben, personally, but was overruled,” said Finn.

“Reyben sound too much like reuben, and you’re a couple, not a sandwich. Reylo just rolls off the tongue a little better,” Rose explained helpfully, as if it actually explained anything.

“Uh-huh,” said Rey.

“Okay, for real, though: we’re all really happy for you,” said Finn. “You two are great together, and you deserve to be happy.”

“Hear here!” said Poe. He lifted a mug of cocoa. “I’ll drink to that.”

They talked for a long while, swapping news about the gifts they’d received, Ben and Rey exchanging Christmas greetings with Paige, and making plans to all spend New Year’s Eve at the cabin as well, since the four of them had missed Christmas. 

The entire day was not only one of the happiest Christmases Ben had ever had, but also one the happiest of his life. He and Rey went outside to check on their snowman, who was indeed in need of a quick rescue, and then Rey lured him into a bubble bath in the big clawfoot tub in her bathroom. They laid around in their pajamas the rest of the day, watching Christmas movies and kissing under their dozens of mistletoe arrangements. They ate dinner side by side on the couch, and finished reading _A Christmas Carol_ to each other.

“‘ I will honour Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach,’” Rey read. Ben tilted his head to the side in thought.

“You know, I think that’s you,” said Ben when she finished reading the last chapter.

“Me?”

“Sorry, yeah. I was just thinking: if anyone alive possesses the knowledge of how to keep Christmas, truly honor and keep the spirit of love and generosity alive the whole year, it’s you.”

“That’s you, too. This has been the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” she said, reaching for his hand.

“Well, then. It just so happens that I don’t have any plans for next year. Would you like to come back and do this again?”

“It’s a date.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please let me know! I love hearing from you. I've also got another WIP, [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391402/chapters/38367581), that is entering the home stretch. Following that I have many more reylo stories I plan to write! 
> 
> You can also find me on Pillowfort, Twitter, and Tumblr. Come say hi!


	26. Twenty-Six: Comfort & Joy, Boxing Day 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is here, as promised! Just a bit of extra fluffy-post-Christmas fluff. I hope you all enjoy! <3 <3 <3

Rey snuck quietly into their bedroom in the cabin, knowing Ben had come in for a moment to hide from all the hubbub in the living room. They had a big announcement to make after dinner, and she knew he’d want a few moments of quiet to center himself first. Sure enough, he was sitting on the bed, reading the book she’d given him the day before. 

“Hey, handsome.” 

He looked up from his book and smiled guiltily. 

“I only came in here to plug in my phone. But then the book was sitting there, and I thought I could just read the back cover, and then—well. Have I been gone too long?”

She sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. “No, not at all. Are you overwhelmed, though? We don’t have to say anything tonight.”

He covered her hand with his. 

“I can’t wait to tell everyone. I’m even looking forward to the ‘I told you so’s. And I can’t wait for us to wear our rings. I’m glad yours got sized in time.”

When they’d talked about getting engaged, he offered her one of Padmé’s rings—not her engagement ring, because her marriage was not something he wanted to emulate with Rey. Rather, they’d gone through Padmé’s jewelry collection together (with his mother’s permission) and had chosen a platinum and emerald ring. The design was beautiful but unobtrusive, and the green reminded him of the deepest color of Rey’s eyes. Rey had surprised him by insisting that he also get an engagement ring—it didn’t have to have any stones, it just had to be a separate band from the wedding ring. So they’d chosen a flat band with a mountain range etched on it. It was different enough from their wedding bands to create a pleasant contrast, and it symbolized the mountain where they’d begun their relationship.

The rings were nestled together in a box tucked unobtrusively between two branches of the tree to the left of the fireplace. After dinner they’d get it out and wear the rings for the first time, in front of their friends and family.

The two of them walked hand in hand back out into the living room to mingle with the rest of Han and Leia’s Boxing Day dinner guests. Han and Leia were holding court in the living room, talking to Luke and Chewie while Nico’s daughter and son-in-law supervised their two kids as they played on the floor by the Christmas trees. Finn, Poe, and Rose were there, of course, as well as Paige and Kaydel. After successfully match-making Ben and Rey, the full force of their friends’ cheerful meddling had turned on Paige. At first Rey couldn’t picture her roommate with Paige, but the more she saw them together, the more it made sense. It was only a matter of time, really.

Nico and Nico Sr. were also both in attendance. If Rey had thought Nico was charming and ornery, it was only because she hadn’t met his father yet. Pops, as Nico Sr. insisted everyone call him, had cooked enough food to feed multiple armies over the past few days, including The Feast of the Seven Fishes on Christmas Eve. Han and Leia kept insisting that they should be feeding him, rather than him feeding them, but he just kept showing up with food all the same. Rey got the impression that this was a conversation they’d been having for years. 

“Pops, look at all this! Tell me you didn’t make all this yourself,” said Rey, staring in amazement at the kitchen counter overflowing with food. “You just made a four course meal for all of us yesterday, and more than that the day before.”

“I didn’t make it _all_ myself. Junior helped,” said the old man, indicating his son with a jerk of the head. His son, who was nearing retirement age himself, shook his head in exasperation at being called Junior. “Besides—that’s how I am: I like you, I feed you. You like me, you eat.”

“Are you trying to steal my girl, Pops?” said Ben, smiling. “Because I have to tell you, against your cooking skills, I don’t stand a chance.”

“I steal all the girls, one plate of lasagna at a time.”

“Was he a lady’s man, Nico?” Rey asked curiously, when Pops had gone into the living room. Nico gave an indelicate snort.

“Pops? No way. He met my mom when he was fifteen, at a dance. He was so twitter-pated he forgot his name. They didn’t get married until later, but it was over for him right away. They were the two most in love people I’ve ever seen. The only woman he ever loved besides my mom and my sisters was Padmé. But not romantic, you understand. She was his hero.”

The party was fun, the attendees happy, and the mood joyful. The food was sublime, naturally, and Rey found herself sitting back to watch it all happen. She was a person who belonged now: she still had Finn, and she always would. But now she had what felt like two new siblings in Poe and Rose. She had a fiancé, and in-laws. She had a family who loved her, and plans for every holiday, including Christmas. 

“Ben and I have one more gift for each other, and it’s actually something we wanted to share with all of you,” said Rey after dinner and dessert were over, and everyone was lingering over coffee.

Ben appeared at her side, holding the box with the rings. There were several sharp inhales, as everyone knew what an announcement at a family gathering meant, especially when it featured a ring box.

“We’ve already talked about this between us,” said Ben. “But we want you all to be the first to know that we’re engaged.”

There was a half second of silence, and then the room erupted in whoops, cheers, and, as Ben had predicted, a thousand rounds of ‘I told you so’s. They put the rings onto each other as Leia tearfully recorded them on her phone. Then Han fetched several bottles of champagne and the toasts began.

Later that night when they were lying in bed, Rey held her left hand up to look at her ring.

“Ben?”

“Hmm?” His voice was sleepy and content.

“Did you ever think things could be this good?”

“Nope. Glad to be proven wrong, though.”

She turned and burrowed into his side, making him chuckle.

“Hey, how about we come here every Christmas, and be happy and in love like Pops and his wife forever? And, I dunno, have lots of parties and feed people but also stay in a lot.”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! 
> 
> For relevant info from this chapter, here is [Ben's engagement ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/461774820/mountain-ring-5-mm-wide-mountain-wedding?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=mens+engagement+ring&ref=sr_gallery-1-47&organic_search_click=1&frs=1), and [here is Rey's](https://www.etsy.com/listing/652532903/timeless-vintage-platinum-diamond-and?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=emerald+engagement+ring&ref=sc_gallery-1-3&plkey=5414859beb3a485a825d367d9ac0a4eb3414766c%3A652532903&pro=1&frs=1). Also, if you're interested, here's some info on [The Feast of the Seven Fishes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feast_of_the_Seven_Fishes).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this last update! I have a feeling our Ben and Rey are going to live very happily ever after indeed. This story was such a departure from the way I usually write. I'm usually a person who writes several drafts, lets the story sit for a few months, and then goes back and meticulously line edits before I even _think_ about sharing my work. So believe me when I say, posting these drabbles daily, un-beta'd, and sort of embracing the messiness of the process was a big deal to me! And it was a great experience because you all made it so. I love you all dearly!
> 
> If you'd like, please feel free to leave a comment! Or come say hi on my social media! You can find me on Pillowfort, Twitter, and Tumblr.


End file.
